The Cullens come to Hogwarts, A Remake
by Lady Lily of Darkness
Summary: The Rewrite of TCctH! Rated "T" to "M"; A/U, OOC.
1. To Hogwarts!

**Hello, readers of FanFiction! **

**It's Lady Lily here once more. **

**Now, thanks to my writer's block, I haven't been able to come up with anything - and I mean, NOTHING at all - for any of my stories. Well, I have been able to write something for some of my stories, but just not all of them.**

**BUT, now I have ideas for this particular story. :D**

**So, without further rambling, I give you:**

_**The Cullens come to Hogwarts Rewrite**_**! **

**I decided to go ahead with my plans in rewriting this story, but I'm going to be doing the very same thing that I did for High School Never Ends, The Original Version.**

**I'll keep the original piece up on my profile, and add something to the title, that way both stories can stay up at the same time. :D**

**The Summary will be different as well. Most of the stuff from the original TCctH will be different, just like how I completely forgot about writing Snape in there. (Yeah, that was embarrassing for me to find out just when the story was finished. *scratches neck awkwardly*)**

**But the important events that happened in the story will stay in there for the sake of the sequel. **

**Now, onto the summary:**

The Cullen Family has moved away from Forks, Washington in order to keep their true identities a secret from their old human friends and from Charlie. They thought that their lives would never be as exciting when Bella was a human - but, this family thought wrong. What will happen when this family is told that they can cast spells and wave a wand around? What will happen when this family is sent to the famous school for wizards and witches in training - Hogwarts? And, what will happen along the way? Meeting new friends? Getting yourself almost killed at least more than a dozen times? Meeting new enemies? Or worse; the exposure of your biggest secret - the very secret that makes them who they are? Join in on this new adventure for the Cullen Family as they will experience wondrous new things of the Magical World, and see how they deal with the mysterious murders of students, all whom have had their blood drank dry and a familiar crescent scar on their necks. Something is happening from within the magical world, and it's up to the famous magical Trio of Hogwarts, and the Cullen Family, to figure out what's happening_**.~**_

**Rated between "T" and "M"; OOC, A/U. And, this takes place after Breaking Dawn, and during Order of the Phoenix, with a bit of mix of Goblet of Fire. If you haven't read the original version yet, then I suggest you just be patient about why there's a bit of a mix of Goblet of Fire in here. ;D**

**Now, on with the rewrite of TCctH!**

* * *

_**The Cullens come to Hogwarts, A Remake**_

_**Chapter ONE**_

**~Bella Cullen~**

"Alice! You there, you psychic little pixie?" I looked up from my book, to see big Emmett crouching in front of our vampire sister, who was sitting in the middle of the living room, a familiar dazed, faraway look on her face. Her protective war soldier husband was standing behind her, glaring at Emmett who wouldn't stop waving his hand in front of Alice's face.

Abruptly, still looking forward, Alice caught Emmett's hand mid wave, and glared angrily up at him. "Thanks for breaking my concentration, you big goof." Alice grumbled, dropping his hand while whacking him upside the head. Edward snickered from his seat beside me, squeezing my shoulder lightly, while I smirked from the sound of Jacob's howling laughter. Reneesme sat precariously on one of his knees, giggling and shaking from Jacob's chuckles as well.

"Well, it's not my fault that you just stare off into space anytime you want." Emmett muttered back, rubbing his sore head from Alice's blow. Alice, oh so maturely, stuck out her tongue at her brother, jumping up from her seat and taking Jasper's hand in hers. "Real mature, Alice." Rosalie commented from her seat on one of the white leather couches, not looking up from her manicured nails.

"Do we want to know why Emmett is rubbing his head?" we looked up to see Carlisle and Esme fluidly walking down the stairs, their hands clasped together behind them. "It's just Emmett was being his annoying self; do we need to say anything else?" Edward told them, sneering at Emmett's glare.

"Good point." Esme muttered, nodding her head. The couple made it to the sunken living room, and stood behind Edward and I on the couch, chuckling at Emmett's pouting face. "The world must hate me today." he sulked, shuffling his big feet over to where Rosalie sat and plopped himself down beside her. "Oh, I don't hate you, you big oaf of a husband." Rosalie murmured to him, sitting up and running her fingers through his curly locks. "Thanks, Rosie." he mumbled, smiling a "lovey- dovey" as Reneeseme has called it, to her.

Suddenly, the playful, happy mood ceased when a sudden spark of green flames came from the fireplace inside our living room. Edward whirled to his feet and stood protectively in front of me, while Emmet and Jasper did the same thing for their wives. Jacob rushed over to where we stood, and handed Reneesme off to me, where I clutched her tightly to my dead heart.

In the flames, a man in blue dress robes came walking out from them, unscathed and unharmed from the fire. The man looked very old and wise, with his long silver hair and beard, and his sparkling blue eyes that were behind half-moon shaped glasses. The man's eyes darted from face to face, until his eyes landed on Carlisle. "Ah, Carlisle Cullen." the man stated, a crinkling smile appearing on his old, wrinkled face.

Carlisle relaxed from his protective stand in front of Esme, smiling and making his way over to the old man. He grasped the man's outstretched hand, and greeted him by saying, "Albus Dumbledore; it's been a long time since we've seen each other, my old friend." The man - now known as Albus Dumbledore - smiled and nodded to Carlisle, while he hugged Esme who came over to him and enveloped him in her cold arms.

"My, Carlisle; you're coven has grown immensely since the last time I have seen you. You were on your own, and now look at your family!" Dumbledore exclaimed happily to his friend, still smiling. "Carlisle, who is this man?" I asked him, looking at him warily while still clutching our baby in my arms.

"Ah, pardon me for not introducing all of you to my old friend. Everyone, this is Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of the magical school, Hogwarts. Albus, you of course remember Esme, my wife. I would also like you to meet my first son, Edward, my first daughter, Rosalie, my second and third son, Emmett and Jasper, my second and third daughter, Alice and Bella, my grandchild, Reneesme, and a personal friend of ours, Jacob Black." Carlisle introduced us to each other, pointing to us when he said our names.

"All of you can relax now." Esme assured us; the men slowly thawed out from their protective stances, and we all went back to sitting down on the couches. "Carlisle, why is Mr. Dumbledore here?" Edward asked him, wrapping his around my waist tightly while I pressed against his side, our daughter sitting in my lap.

"Well, let's just explain some things to Albus here. It would be best to get up to speed, so to say." Carlisle said.

**~*~*~*HP-T*~*~*~**

Emmett stood up from his seat, standing in the middle of the living room, his hands held up. "So, what you're saying," he began, pointing to Carlisle. "used to go to this magic school with magical powers and surrounded by other witches and wizards, while you were a vampire? " he asked, to where Carlisle nodded.

"And since you had your magical powers before you were turned, to you were able to pass it down to all of us?" Rosalie asked next, also earning a nod from Carlisle. "And, because Edward had changed me, I was able to have magical genes in me like how Reneesme had gotten the gene too before she was born?" I asked next, again earning another nod from Carlisle.

"But, how did Alice and I get the wizard/witch gene? We weren't changed into vampire by you..." Jasper trailed off, sounding very confused. Carlisle tapped his chin, minutely shrugging while he answered, "I don't know, Jasper. Maybe somehow the vampires who had transformed you had magical genes in them. Maybe all vampires will have magical genes in them; they're probably just dormant until they are transformed."

"Well, now that I am "up to speed", I have something to ask of all of you." Dumbledore cut in, gaining all of our attention. "I would personally appreciate if you and your family can come to Hogwarts, so you can protect some students of ours. They are in risk of being found by whoever is running amuck there. Several occurring deaths have been reported far too close to the school, and I was hoping to gain the enlisting of vampires' help in protecting the students." Dumbledore explained.

"I will leave the decision up to all of you; I don't want to force this on you." Dumbledore added, folding his hands together on his lap, his eyes wandering around the room, before they landed on Edward. Dumbledore seemed to be inspecting my husband for quite some time, until Edward shifted in his seat and stared at Dumbledore with an accusing stare.

"Professor Dumbledore, would you please stop referring me as Mr. Diggory - er, whoever that may be?" Edward asked him softly, his gaze going to his lap where he stared at my hand. "Ah, sorry, Mr. Dig - I mean Edward. It's just your appearance reminds me of a student who had, um, recently passed away." Dumbledore explained, clearing his throat quietly.

"Albus, I believe that my family and I can help you in your situation. I can say that I speak for my family when I say we will gladly attend to Hogwarts with you." Carlisle told him, smiling. "Excellent! Now, we mustn't waste time. So, I suggest you pack your things and we'll use the old Floo system to get to Diagon Alley. That way, we can get your school supplies together." Dumbledore said, standing to his feet.

"Children..." Carlisle began off teasingly, but before he could finish his sentence, all of us disappeared upstairs, hurriedly going to our rooms and packing up our clothes that we would bring with us. Edward and I packed for Nessie, while we did the same for Jacob, cringing from his shape- shifter odor, and all of us were back downstairs - all of our regular clothes packed away.

"Ah yes, forgot; vampire speed." Dumbledore murmured, chuckling in surprise when he saw us back in the living room, our luggage with us.

We went through the fireplace, the same way Albus Dumbledore had entered into our living room. We were all cautious of going through fire, but thankfully the green flames had no affect on us. For the day, we went to a place called Diagon Alley, and after exchanging our money into Wizardry money, we were able to get our wands - all from a tiny man by the name of Ollivander -, our school textbooks that were full of spells and other sorts, along with our classic black school robes and polished _Firebolt _brooms that were used in a magical sport called Quidditch.

Then, Dumbledore had us transported to a train station in England - we didn't take a plane here, acting like a normal family - and told us to just "ease on our way" to Platform 9 and 3/4, wherever that was. So, we when we got to Platform 9 and 3/4, we saw some kids in their teens who had a suspiciously familiar amount of luggage like us on their carts, and thanks to our vampire vision, we saw them go straight through a pillar of sorts that was between Platform 9 and Platform 10.

"Whoa..." Emmett trailed off, chuckling.

We followed the teens example and went through the pillar with no humans - or as how Dumbledore referred to them as "Muggles" - seeing us leave. When we were on the other side, we were greeted by the sight of a brightly colored train that was named, "Hogwarts Express".

"Well, we found the right train." Jacob joked, rolling his eyes while he followed after Carlisle and Esme. We had decided on our story of where Jacob was going to be a teacher alongside with Esme, while Carlisle was going to be what he does best - a doctor at the school's hospital wing. Emmett, Alice and I are going to be playing as siblings, where Edward and Reneesme will also be siblings, and of course Rosalie and Jasper will be twins like they always are. Reneesme was going to be in her second year, while Emmett and Rosalie will be in sixth year; the rest of us were going to be in fifth year.

And, since we were suppose to seem human enough for this magical school, we were only allowed to act as couples - not as in married couples, but like regular dating couples. So, us girls - besides Esme - had to take off our wedding rings and conceal them as part of our necklace, our engagement rings sparkling next to them. (The men were lucky enough to move their rings to one of their other fingers.

"So, you think this will work for us?" I asked Edward, giggling lightly when I felt him kissing my neck with open mouthed kisses, just the way I like them; we were now sitting in a compartment several doors down from our siblings' compartment, with Reneesme with them. "I sure hope so, my Bella." Edward murmured, looking up at me. "I think this will be most exciting." I said in a horrible British accent, giggling. Edward rolled his eyes at my attempt, but nodded at my comment. "I really got to teach you how to talk in a British accent, Bella." Edward mumbled, chuckling his music laugh to me.

Suddenly, someone knocked on our door.

**~Harry Potter~**

"Bloody hell, Harry! Stop moping over Cedric's death!" Ron gritted out angrily, glaring at my solemn expression. "How can I, Ron? It's my fault I just stood there, watching Pettigrew kill him with the Killing Curse!" I yelled back waving my arms around. "Both of you stop it now! This is no time for you two to argue, in the hallway of the train. Now, let's go find a compartment for all of us, so we can sort it out in there." Hermione scolded us, turning and walking down the small hallway of the train, trying to find us a compartment.

Each time we found a compartment that looked like it had space for us, it turned out that there was no room for all of us. "Oh, let's snag that compartment there." Ron said, pointing to the next compartment that actually looked empty. We walked and looked in the window, to only find a couple - a girl with brown hair and extremely pale skin, sitting in the lap of a teenage tall boy that had bronze hair and his face buried in the girl's neck - in there.

"I don't know, Ron; it would seem awfully rude to interrupt their privacy." Hermione mumbled, blushing lightly. "Let's just ask them." I said, raising my fist to the window and knocking on the door. The boy looked as if he sighed from me knocking, yet he didn't get up from his nuzzling the girl's neck. The girl abruptly whacked the boy on his head, where he released her to hold his "now-in- pain" head. The girl stood up and walked to the door, opening it up.

Now that she was in front of us, I could see that she looked... _absolutely gorgeous. _Her brown hair was very wavy and long - coming to the small of her back I can see. Though her skin was very pale, her face appeared as one of an angel, with full pink lips, a cute button nose, and big dark golden eyes. At least I wasn't ogling like Ron who was gaping at her curvaceous figure that we could see while she wore the school uniform without the long school robe.

"Hello." the girl greeted us in a honey smooth voice, gracing us a kind, bright smile. "Uh, hi." I greeted her, stuttering slightly. The boy in the compartment chuckled, though he didn't turn from the window he was staring out of to look at us. "Um, we were uh wondering if we could share this compartment with uh, you two." Hermione stammered out, blushing lightly from the awkward tension.

The girl still smiled and nodded, moving back to sit next to the boy. She however looked back at us, hesitating at the door. "Come on in; we won't bite." the girl joked, giggling a bell like trickle of laughter that had both Ron and I scrambling inside the compartment. Hermione rolled her eyes at us, but followed in after us, closing the door behind her.

"So, what are your names?" the girl asked, her head leaning onto the boy's shoulder who still hadn't turned his head to acknowledge us. "I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione told her, smiling. "I'm Harry Potter." I told her, looking down at my lap to hide my light pink cheeks from her pretty face. "And I'm Weasley Ron - er I mean Ron Weasley." Ron stumbled over his name, nodding his head rapidly while his cheeks became a bright red.

The girl once again giggled, and nodded at our names. "I'm Isabella McCarty - call me Bella though -, and this is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen." Bella said, waving her hand to Edward. She then looked over at him and leaned in towards his ear. She whispered something to him, scowling at him minutely, until he sighed and finally angled his lean body towards us.

And that's when I nearly experienced my first "heart attack".

Because, sitting in front of me was Cedric Diggory - or so what my mind told me to think of Edward Cullen as. Though Edward didn't share the dark eyes and hair of the deceased Hufflepuff, he still shared the somewhat pale skin, and abnormally large nose, and the lithe, long body that Cedric had.

"C-Cedric?" Ron sputtered, gaping at Edward like he had done earlier at Bella. Edward groaned and buried his face in his hands, where Bella brought her pale hand to his hair, stroking it softly. "I'm not this Cedric student everyone keeps mistaking me for, alright?" he mumbled into his hands, shaking his head softly.

"Sorry, _Edward_." Hermione said, stressing his name while glaring angrily at our flame haired friend. Edward sighed, and leaned back, resting his head on top of Bella's head. "It's alright." was all he murmured, his hand resting on top of Bella's left thigh, where we saw her shiver when he placed his hand there - as if showing that they were really together.

"So, um, do you two have siblings coming here with you?" I asked them, hoping to my mind off of how these two were really into showing their affection so openly. "Yeah, we do. I have an older brother and a sister coming with me, while Edward has his little sister here with him too." Bella explained, smiling.

Just then, we heard the slight creaking of someone at the door, and we looked there just in time to see a small girl that had two bronze curly pigtails and big doe brown eyes opening the door with much struggling. She was wearing the girls' school uniform, and I must say she looked quite adorable of how she looked like.

"Nessie, what did we talk about you wandering off on your own?' Edward scolded the little girl while she skipped in a fluid motion into the room, and with Bella helping into the seat next to her, the little girl - Nessie - rolled her eyes at Edward. "To not do so; I know, Eddie." Nessie grumbled. Bella giggled when she called Edward "Eddie" while Edward simply huffed and turned the other way.

"This is Reneesme Cullen - Edward's little sister that I mentioned about. And trust me, these two normally never stop arguing over the littlest of things." Bella informed us, rolling her eyes at the two who were both facing different directions with their arms crossed over their chests. "It's obvious you two are siblings." Ron commented, laughing.

The rest of the train ride was slow, yet it was the perfect time for all of us to get to know each other, so to speak. We found out that Edward, Bella and Nessie were actually all related in an adoptive family. Their parents - Carlisle and Esme Cullen - couldn't have children of their own, so they all adopted them as their ages, and a family friend of Carlisle's - someone by the name of Jacob Black - was going to help the couple out in raising and maintaining the order of the family. Hermione, Ron and I thought it was weird that Bella and Edward were dating each other though they were adoptive siblings, and when they explained to us that Emmett - Bella's older sibling - and Alice - Bella's sister - were dating more of adoptive siblings - Emmett was dating Rosalie Hale, while Alice was dating her twin - we were just more freaked out by it all. Bella had told us that Esme and Carlisle didn't mind the dating going on between the six, for they had clearly all adopted them together in high hopes that they would fall in love with each other.

Finally, we were but a mere few minutes away until the Hogwarts Express would be pulling up into Hogsmeade, where we would take some sort of transportation to the school. We changed into our school uniforms - Hermione, Ron and I - and rejoined Edward, Bella and Nessie in the compartment. "What's that?" Nessie asked, pointing to the Gryffindor crest on our robes.

"Oh, this is our house's crest. We're in the house of Gryffindor." Ron told her, smiling. "There are houses?" Bella asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Yes; four to be exact. There's Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor - our house - and Slytherin. Each house represents the type of person you are. For Hufflepuff, you must be loyal like a best friend. For Ravenclaw, you must have smarts. For Gryffindor, you must be brave and courageous. As for Slytherin, you have to be nasty and mean all of the time. If you're any of those traits really, then you'll get placed in the house that is suitable of your trait." Hermione explained, nodding.

The train came to a stop at that point, where we began hearing the hustle and bustle of other students in compartments begin getting out and making their way off the train. "Come on, we better get going." Hermione said, standing and making her way out of the compartment. Ron and I followed after her, with Bella, Edward and Nessie also following behind us.

"Bye guys!" Bella yelled to us when she, Edward and Nessie went off in a different direction. We waved goodbye to them, until we couldn't see them anymore.

"It's a shame that Bella's already taken..." Ron muttered glumly, until Hermione smacked him in the shoulder with her book. "Ow! What was that for, 'Mione?" he asked, rubbing his shoulder while wincing. "For being a pig, you git." Hermione grumbled, stalking away with us hurrying after her.

* * *

**And there's the beginning of the TCctH Rewrite! :D**

**So, what do you all think of this beginning? Any good?**

**Please review and tell me if you like how the Rewrite so far!**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**(Also, please check out my profile soon because I want to everyone to partake in the next poll I'm about to put on there!)**


	2. New Houses

**'Ello my readers! And welcome to another chapter of The Cullens come to Hogwarts, A Remake!**

**I'm pretty excited in rewriting this story, because I seriously want to write this story the right way - the way it was supposed to be written all along. **

**I am going to make sure that I will get the Harry Potter facts straight in this story, that way I won't mess up this rewrite of the story.**

**Anyways, let's get on with the story.**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter TWO**_

**~Bella Cullen/"McCarty"~**

"That was a nice, long train ride." Reneesme murmured up to me, where I could hear her perfectly clear over the noise of the carriages that was being driven by a skinny weird looking creature, though it appeared to be invisible to other students. "It was, sweetie." I told her, smiling while stroking back some of her hair.

"I had to restrain myself from strangling Ron though. He kept thinking rather vulgar thoughts towards you." Edward whispered to me, kissing my ear. "Well, even if you were going to attack your you new wizard friends, we would've stopped you." Jasper cut in from across us, lifting himself up from Alice's neck. "Of course we would have to get Nessie out of there so she wouldn't have to see her dad killing someone." Rosalie added in as well, giggling while snuggling into Emmett's side more; all of us were together in this carriage that was heading towards the large castle of the Hogwarts school.

"True." Alice stated, laughing. "I was only kidding, sheesh. Like I would expose us from a wizard in training while he was thinking about my wife." Edward grumbled, rolling his golden eyes. "Well, now that we're here at the school, did Professor Dumbledore tell us who were supposed to be protecting in particular?" Emmett asked, scratching his dark curly haired head.

"Yeah, he did. He said that Edward is supposed to be protecting Harry Potter, while I'm supposed to be protecting Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley together. Reneesme is going to be protecting Ron's little sister, Ginny. You're supposed to be protecting someone by the name of Luna Lovegood and someone else named Cho Chang, Alice. Jasper and Emmett, you're supposed to be protecting Ron's older twin brothers, Fred and George, and Rosalie, you're supposed to be protecting someone by the name of Neville Longbottom. All in all, these few people are connected to Harry in his friendship." I explained, nodding to myself after I tacked off the list.

"Wow, that's a lot of people to look out for." Reneesme commented, giggling. "Well, we're immortal, so we can handle all of this... right?" Emmett asked, sounding unsure. "We'll just have to wait and see, Em. First things first; we need to figure out how to do some of these spells. It will make us look really stupid if everyone sees us unable to do any spells. So, tonight, let's sneak out of our dorms and get to practicing some spells. We'll do this for every night and see what we can do." Edward suggested.

"Momma, what about me and Jakey? We'll need our sleep." Reneesme cut in, frowning up at me. "We'll tell you some spells that we've learned, and maybe some of us will have to cut dinner in order to help you learn the spells over night, honey." I assured her, kissing her pale cheek.

The carriage came to a stop in front of the large steps of the castle, where I could see the other students in the school getting out of the carriage and making their way towards the castle. We followed their example, before we slowly walked up the steps that led to large doors of the castle. We were now standing in a large entrance hall, while I could see the other students - minus us, and some of the youngest, small students - entering into a room where I could see golden plates and goblets and everything on top of long wooden tables that had benches.

"Ah, the Cullen family. I see that all of you have arrived here safely." I turned around when I heard Professor Dumbledore's voice coming up from behind us. "Hello, Professor Dumbledore." Edward greeted him, shaking his hand. "So, are you all excited to be sorted into one of the few houses we have here?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes, we are. I'm very curious as to where Reneesme is going." I told him, sighing. "Wherever she will be, whether she's placed with us or not, we'll make sure she's protected, love." Edward assured me, kissing my lips briefly.

"Well, after the first years are all sorted, Professor McGonagall will call you in so you can be sorted in after them. I wish all of you luck in your future houses; I must be heading off into the Great Hall." Dumbledore told us, making his way over to the Great Hall and disappearing inside. Shortly after, a witch with tight lips, her dark hair pulled back in a tight bun and wearing velvety green dress robes, peeked her head out of the large Great Hall doors, and motioned the young first years inside.

We heard several first years names being called out and assigned to one of the four houses. "Now, before I let all of you eat this extravagant meal prepared by our house elves, I must announce the arrival of seven new students who come from an American Wizard school. Please welcome the McCarty Siblings, the Cullen Siblings, and the Hale twins." Dumbledore announced, while the same witch earlier motioned for the Cullen family inside the Great Hall.

Edward and Reneesme went first, with Rosalie and Jasper behind them, then Alice, Emmett and I in the back of the group. We filed inside and took the stares we were receiving in stride; I could see Esme, Carlisle and Jake at the table in the back of the large hall, smiling at us - or in Jake's way, quietly chuckling. At least we'll have the last laugh because he looks ridiculous in his odd dress robes.

We hurried to the front of the hall, and went over to our other halves, while Reneesme stood in front of Edward and I. The witch who ushered us in here came up to the stool that was in front of the hall, where a old weathered wizard hat sat on top of the old stool. She pulled out a rolled up parchment, and then called out, "Cullen, Edward!"

Edward placed a chaste butterfly peck on my cheek, and kissing Reneesme's bronze hair, he made his way over to the stool, where he placed the hat on his head. Mostly every girl in the room began to ogle my husband freely, giggling and gossiping to their friends about how handsome and "dashing" he looks in his school robes. I do admit, my vampire husband does look very handsome in the black robes, but I still wasn't happy that other girls were noticing him.

"GRYFFINDOR!" a loud booming voice yelled out; I looked over at where Edward sat, and saw that he was grinning up at the hat, while the table that was red and gold, began cheering loudly for their newest member. Edward took off the hat and made his way over to the table, seating himself by Harry while thankfully, he avoided the girls at the table who were ogling him.

"Cullen, Reneesme." the witch called out next. Reneesme waved up at me before she skipped to the stool. She plopped down on it fluidly, and placed the hat on her head with much adjusting because it was very big on her little head. Finally, she sat there with the hat somewhat tilted at an angle while she kicked her feet back and forth because her legs were too short to reach the ground.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat roared out to the room, where again, the Gryffindor table cheered for my daughter, Edward included. Reneesme giggled, before she hopped down and made her way over to Edward, sitting down next to him. While Harry, Ron and Hermione welcomed Reneesme to the table, the witch called out the next person to the stool.

"Hale, Jasper." Jasper kissed Alice on the lips quickly before he stiffly made his way to the stool. He sat himself down on it in a quick motion, his expression looking uncomfortable by being surrounded by all of these wizards and witches filled with blood. I heard Alice whisper comforting words in vampire speeds to Jasper, while he had the hat on his head.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted, and the table that had dark purples, blues and blacks, cheered for Jasper. He sighed and taking off the hat, he made his way to the table, sitting down and leaving space for anyone of us - if any of us - were going to join Ravenclaw with him.

"Hale, Rosalie." the witch called out next. Rosalie smoothed out her hair quickly, before she strutted her way up to the stool. Every male - besides my husband, and Jasper - paid close attention to Rosalie when they got their first glimpse at her. I could hear some of the males' hearts in the school begin to quicken while the waited with impatience, to hear which house Rosalie will be placed in. She disdainfully looked at the old hat, but grudgingly placed it on her blond head, sitting with her long legs crossed over one another, and waited for herself to be sorted.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat roared; I believe the Hufflepuff table - the one table that consisted of yellow and burgundy as the colors - had out-cheered the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw table combined. Sighing in what looked like relief, Rosalie made her way over to the table. "Why does she looked relieved?" I asked Alice in vampire speeds. "At first, I saw Rosalie being placed in Slytherin, but then I guess the hat changed its mind and placed her in Hufflepuff." Alice explained, shrugging quickly.

"McCarty, Alice." the witch called out next. Alice smiled and pecking my cheek quickly, she skipped her way to the stool - much like how Reneesme approached the stool. Alice sat herself down in the seat, and placed the hat on her head, looking actually like her cute self as usual while wearing that weathered hat and her school robes.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat roared; the Ravenclaw table cheered loudly for Alice, who smiled and then hopped up, before she made her way over to Jasper. He wrapped his arms around her waist when she seated herself beside him. She smiled up at him, then rested her head on his shoulder, before they looked up at me and Emmett.

"McCarty, Emmett." the witch called next. Emmett smirked, and embracing me in his signature bone crushing hug that would kill me if I were still a human, he bounded his way up to the stool I had to hold in my laughter from how funny Emmett looked while sitting on the tiny small circular stool, and the weathered hat on his head looked pretty small too.

Several minutes later, the hat roared out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The very same table that cheered loudly for Rosalie did the same for Emmett. Emmett grinned his big dopey grin, and then lumbered his way over to the Hufflepuff table, seating himself by Rosalie where he engulfed her in a searing kiss that caused most of the Hufflepuffs to look away.

Now there was only -

"McCarty, Isabella." the witch called out to me, the last of my family to be sorted. I took a unnecessary breath, before I shyly made my way to the stool. I sat down on it, and placed the hat on my head, while then I waited for something to happen. _Open your mind, young vampire. _I heard a voice say to me. _Oh, uh, sorry. _I thought to myself, while I released and opened my mind shield up.

_Hmm, my, my; what a talented, courageous and vampire you are, my dear. _the same voice complimented me. _Um, thank you? _I thought questioningly. _You were sure one for attracting danger towards you when you were a human. First that vampire boy who is your husband now, I presume; then that shape-shifter over at the table who is now a teacher. Then, attracting all of those vampires and such towards you and your loved ones, all from the chain reaction of killing one vampire. One can only imagine the impossible and hard decisions you had to make. _the voice mused.

_Well, it sure was an adventure into getting where I am now. _I thought to myself, mentally sighing. _I can see that from your mind, young vampire. Well, I know just the house that will suit you perfectly. _the voice stated.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat roared out, where the Gryffindor table cheered for me, their newest housemate. Smiling in relief for being placed in the same house as my small family, I got up from the stool, leaving the hat there, and made my way over to Edward's side, a space prepared for me. I sat next to him, and greeted him with a slow kiss, before I kissed Reneesme's head next.

"Now, before, again, I let all of you dig in into your meals, I would also like to introduce everyone to four new additions in the teaching staff. We have Mister Black; he'll be our new Muggle Studies teacher. Then we have Mrs. Cullen who will be our new Herbology teacher. Her husband, Dr. Cullen, will be the new assistant to Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing. And finally, we have Professor Umbridge, who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." Dumbledore announced, introducing our three family members, and the small plump lady at the end who was actually wearing something different from the dark colored robes of the other teachers. She wore a somewhat tweed looking pink dress underneath a matching colored shrug, and from underneath the table, I could see her pink pumps. She had somewhat of a small face, with beady eyes and short, poofed brown curled-ended hair.

"As usual, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to anyone unless you are in the Care for Magical Creatures class, and of course..." Professor Dumbledore rambled on about the rules of the school, and when he was done, he announced that everyone could begin eating, with food beginning to appear on the golden plates that were in front of us.

"Aren't you two going to eat?" Ron asked us around his shoveled food that he stuffed into his mouth quickly, pointing at us and then at our plates with his fork. "Uh, we had a big breakfast before coming here." Edward hurriedly lied, patting his stomach and nodding. I nodded along with him, going along with his lie.

Ron shrugged, but didn't bother with any further questioning. "So, all of you came from America?" Hermione asked us, looking up from her cutting into her food. "Yeah, we did. We all came from a small town called Forks, in the state of Washington." I told her, smiling. "It usually rains there, so well just fit right in with the light overcast here." Edward added in. "Well, it does sometimes get sunny here, so hopefully you're not too opposed to the sun." Harry told us.

"Nah, we're fine with the sun." Edward said, though I could tell that he was lying about this one as well. We weren't going to be happy when it will get sunny here, because that means more exposure of our secret.

The wizards and witches surrounding us continued on eating the disgusting - at least disgusting to my family and I - food in front of them, until it disappeared and the plates were clean. Professor Dumbledore dismissed us so we could go to our houses and settle into the night; get ourselves well rested for classes tomorrow.

We walked out of the Great Hall, and into a large room filled with twisting and moving stair cases. "Whoa..." Reneesme said out loud, staring up at every staircase in pure awe. "All part of the magical castle." Harry informed us, chuckling. Our house got on a staircase set, and just when we got on, it began moving. We rode the staircase, and followed our house to one of the many levels of the castle, before we stopped in front of a painting of a large lady in a pink dress.

"Password?" the painting asked. "Bertie Botts*****." someone said to the painting. Seconds later, it swung outwards where I could see the inside of the Gryffindor dormitories. Us Gryffindors stepped inside the tower of our house, and there we entered the room that was known as the Common Room - since Edward had told me about from reading this from one of the Gryffindor's minds.

The room was rather small, with leather couches and armchairs placed in front of a crackling fire, while many banners hung up on the wall and a large grandfather clock was off near the back of the room, next to two hallways that were of winding staircases - probably leading up to the boys' dormitories, and the other to the girls' dormitories.

All of the boys went up the staircase to their bedrooms, so Reneesme and I had to said goodbye to Edward for now. I led Reneesme up to her year's room, and after kissing her forehead, I let her go inside, before I followed after Hermione up to our room. I got dressed in my pajamas without anyone really staring at me, and when I was done, I lied down on the top of my red velvety bed that had matching curtains to close out the person who is sleeping.

I heard the other girls closing their curtains on their bed, and waited for awhile, until I heard all of their hearts slowing down to a steady beat, and their breathing was evened out - meaning they had all fallen asleep. Once I was sure that every girl was asleep, I slipped out of my bed, and quickly changed out of my clothes into something more comfortable - basically, my t-shirt and jeans.

I quietly made my way out of the fifth year girls' sleeping chamber, then made my way down the winding staircase, only pausing minutely at the second year girls' chamber, and listened for her abnormal heart. I smiled when I still heard it thumping loudly, so that meant she was still awake. I sighed and then quietly opened the door, peaking my head inside. There, I saw a flurry of bronze jump up and quietly race towards me, before she was outside of her sleeping chamber, wearing a comfortable cotton dress Alice wanted me to pack for her.

"I hope you do realize that you're going to have to sleep tomorrow night." I whispered to my daughter, picking her up in my arms while making the rest of the way downstairs with her in my arms. "I know, Momma. I just want to learn a few spells tonight." she murmured, burying her face in my cold neck.

"Well, if Daddy gets mad, then you have to take the blame this time." I murmured back, smirking. She giggled quietly, but nodded reluctantly.

I made it to the Gryffindor Common Room, and just when I set foot into the room, Edward came from around the corner of the winding staircase. He wore something more comfortable as well - his black sweater with dark jeans - and when he saw us, he smiled his signature crooked grin. "I see we have a night-owl with us tonight." Edward teased our daughter, coming over to where we stood and kissed Reneesme's cheek, then my lips.

"So, what are we going to learn tonight?" I asked him quietly, making my way over to the couches and sitting down, letting Reneesme crawl out from my arms and sit closely next to me, her side snuggled into mine. "Let's just get the simple spells out of the way for tonight; then, we'll gradually make our way up. We can ask Hermione, Ron or Harry for help on any spells if we get stuck." Edward suggested, coming over to where we sat while producing a large, heavy looking spell book out from behind his back, and placed it in front of us.

Tonight, Edward and I had gotten several spells down - like the levitating charm, _"Wingardium Leviosa" _and the spell that pulls the targeted object closer to the caster, _"Accio"._ Unfortunately for Reneesme, she was only able to master the _"Accio" _spell for tonight. Early in the morning, we all went back up to our sleeping chambers and changed into our newly school robes - ones that had the Gryffindor crest stitched into the robe.

I made my way back downstairs, and went into the common room to see that Edward was waiting there for us, still looking handsome as ever in his school robes. Minutes later, after I sat down on Edward's lap and greeted him with a bright, imaginative kiss that was still "PG-13 rated", Reneesme came skipping down the winding staircase and ran to where Edward and I sat.

"Momma, what if someone asks me to do some difficult spell?" Reneesme asked me quietly, where none of the other students could hear us. "Oh, they shouldn't ask, honey. You are a second year after all. If anyone is going to be asking any of us to do difficult spells, it will be your mother and I who will have to do them." Edward assured her quietly.

"Oh, right." Reneesme said, shaking her head at herself.

"Hey guys, morning." we looked up after hearing Ron's voice, and saw that Harry and Hermione were right behind him, looking somewhat still sleepy. "Morning." I greeted them back, waving slightly. "How long have you guys been up?" Harry asked, rubbing at his eyes sleepily. "Oh, um, just for a few minutes." Edward hastily replied, faking a yawn quickly after he saw Hermione yawn. Reneesme yawned as well, nodding her little bronze head.

"Well, how about we head down to the Great Hall for breakfast before we go to our classes?" Hermione suggested. "Okay." Reneesme said, jumping up from the couch and skipping towards the porthole of the Gryffindor Common Room ahead of us. We got up from the couch and followed after Reneesme, with Ron, Harry and Hermione following behind us.

**

* * *

**

**And I'll end the chapter here. :D**

**So, the chapter any good?**

**Please review if you liked the chapter, and remember, if you haven't voted for the poll on my profile yet - this is only for people who had read my story, HSNE, The Original Version, only - then it'd be best to get those clickers voting soon. XD**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **

***I don't know if that would be a right password for the Gryffindors; can anyone suggest some "Gryffindor"-y passwords to me if they think that the password in this chapter wasn't really good?***


	3. Classes

_**Chapter THREE**_

**~Edward Cullen~**

"Come on you two!" Ron yelled to us over his shoulder. "We're coming!" Bella yelled back, giggling while I nuzzled my nose into her neck once more. _Sweet satisfaction_, I thought to myself, smiling and kissing my wife's neck. "Edward, come on; we have to keep up the human facade so let's go follow them now." Bella ordered me, though she made no move in speeding up her walking pace.

"Seems like you don't want to though, my love." I whispered to her, smirking. She rolled her eyes, then slipped out easily from my arms. I pouted at her, and she merely winked at me, a smile flirting on her full lips. She giggled, and the hurriedly skipped after our friends, leaving me behind. I sighed, and began walking after them, but before I could fully take three steps, an Asian looking girl who came up to my torso, and had long black hair and dark eyes, suddenly popped up in front of me.

"Hi Cedric." the girl greeted me. Ah, dammit; not this again. I had it about up to my height with all of this "Cedric Diggory is alive and has returned!" nonsense. Ever since I came here and everyone has seen me in the sorting of my family and I, every thought is just like that. I keep repeatedly telling them that I'm not this Cedric Diggory student everyone thinks I am, when clearly, I was Edward Cullen - 107 or so year old vampire who has a gorgeous, caring wife and a unique half- vampire/half-human Hybrid of a daughter, who had caused Bella to be turned into a vampire - so if someone ever calls me this Cedric boy again, then they'll have to deal with one hell of a pissed off vampire, and no one in my family will be able to stop me.

I groaned out angrily, gaining weird stares from the other students surrounding us, and then shouted out, "I'm not this Cedric boy everyone thinks I am! So stop calling me that!" I then whirled angrily on my feet and began stalking off in human pace, glowering furiously at the granite floors of the halls. I heard little pattering footfalls following after me, and knew that Asian girl - she was from Ravenclaw thanks to the crest on her robes.

"But, you are Cedric, Ced. You did survive from that Killing Curse, and your memory was probably wiped out by the same man who did so. I just knew Harry Potter had to be lying, when I saw you coming here." the Ravenclaw girl told me, her tone sounding positively determined. "Killing Curse?! What in the Bloody Hell are you rambling on about?" I snarled out angrily at her, glaring over at her.

She flinched from my harsh tone, but that didn't deter her from walking beside me. "Anyways, who is that witch you're supposedly "dating" now? Is she really just some undercover witch or something to hold up your identity?" she asked. _I bet she is; she probably doesn't love him more than I do. Maybe I can jog his memory back if he is with me most of the time, _she thought in her head.

How _dare _this damn witch think about my wife like that?!

"Shut up, and stop talking me, you crazy Ravenclaw girl!" I screamed angrily at her, now causing every student in this hallway to look at me funny. I snarled lowly at her, causing her to jump back in fright - predator warning the prey to stop taunting it - before I whirled on my heels and ran at quick human speed to the Great Hall.

I entered it, and was immediately attacked by my wife, her arms lacing around my neck tightly. Her lips were instantly on mine, and I relaxed from my fury, pressing my wife tighter against my body while I tried to battle for dominance of Bella into the kiss; she always wants to be the one who can uphold the kiss.

Finally, Bella broke away from my lips, and wrapped her legs around my waist firmly while I rested my head on her shoulder. "Alice told me about Cho Chang." Bella whispered, her fingers running through my hair. "That's the girl I was talking to?" I muttered. Bella nodded, sighing and growling lowly. "I really wish I could rip her head off of her shoulders." Bella snarled out, while I purred lowly.

"You really are sexy when you're this angry." I murmured to her silkily, smiling down at her when she suddenly relaxed at the sound of my voice. "Oh, save that for later, you two." I sighed and scowled over at Emmett who was now standing behind us, Rosalie at his side as usual. "Shut up, Emmett." was all I muttered before I carried Bella to the Gryffindor table of where Ron, Hermione and Harry sat, waiting for us.

Emmett and Rosalie had followed us to where we sat down, and with a ruffling of hair on my head, Emmett and Rosalie went back to their house table. "It's alright, honey; I'll make sure that girl doesn't bother you." Bella said to me, stroking my hair through her fingers after I sighed. "What girl?" Hermione asked, peeking into our conversation.

"This girl that I ran into the halls. Bella told me her name was Cho Chang or something like that. Anyways, she kept calling me Cedric. I'm getting really tired of everyone thinking that I'm this Cedric boy." I mumbled, rubbing my temples. "Who is this Cedric guy anyway?" Bella asked them after she settled herself in my lap, while she still stroked my hair.

"Oh... um..." Hermione mumbled, her tone now sounding sad. Ron put his utensils down, finishing his bite of food, while Harry frowned deeply, and looked the other way. "Professor Dumbledore has already told us that he was a student who passed away recently, but we don't know anything else about him." Bella told them, sighing.

"Cedric Diggory was a student here at Hogwarts last year. He was in the Hufflepuff household, and everyone loved him. He was an honorable, sociable and smart Prefect of the house. Anyways, he had been picked to participate in with me, in this tournament called, "The Triwizard Tournament". He made it through all of the tasks - all except the last one. We had to go through a maze and somewhere in the maze, the trophy of the tournament would be waiting for anyone who could make it there without being disqualified from getting captured by the creatures within the maze. But, when Cedric and I made it to the trophy after I saved him, we were transported to this graveyard. A man known as "Wormtail" had used this spell known as the "Killing Curse" on him, and instantly murdered him. I was able to survive, and bring back Cedric's body to the others of the school. Cho Chang and Cedric were kind of dating at the time." Harry explained, his voice thick with emotion.

Bella gasped with her hand flying to her mouth in shock. "Anyways, you're probably going to have to get used to her following you around for a bit. Cho was really in love with Cedric, so now that you're here and you somewhat look like Cedric in a way, she'll think you're him and she'll never let you go." Hermione added.

"Well, this is going to be a great year then..." I grumbled, groaning while I buried my face in Bella's neck. This is just what I need; another _Jessica_, only one who thinks I'm someone else who really is dead, when I have a wife, thank you very much.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Professor McGonagall came by and gave me your schedule and mine. We mostly have every class together, except for a selected few." Bella told me, making me lift my head up at her. She handed me two rolled up parchments, and I opened them to see that they were indeed our class schedules, with our names on them.

"So, what class do you two have first?" Ron asked after he went back to eating. "We have Herbology with my mother." I told them, snickering at Bella's fake groaning. "I had a feeling Esme would take the job of being a Herbology teacher." Bella muttered to me, giggling. Just then, a loud bell chimed throughout the castle, and the food on the plates on the table disappeared.

"We better get to class." Hermione said, hurrying to her feet. We got up from where we sat, and made our way out of the Great Hall; Bella and I said goodbye to our daughter who went off in a different direction. With that, we followed Harry, Hermione and Ron off to the Herbology classroom - wherever that was.

We entered the room that was filled with varied plants, all that looked rather odd to Bella and I. "Hello class; my name is Professor Cullen, and obviously, I'm your new Herbology teacher here." Esme began, smirking at her own joke. Esme began her speech of the differences between Muggle Plants and Magical plants, and she continued this speech, up until the point of where we heard someone scream loudly.

We turned our attention away from Esme, and looked to the source of where the scream came, to see a boy with pale skin, blond hair and wearing the Slytherin crest on his robes, was being hung upside down by his ankle, of a large Magical Venus Fly Trap. Everyone began laughing at his position, Harry and Ron included.

"Oh, dear." Esme murmured while she made her way over to where the boy way. "Get me down from here!" the boy yelled, his face turning a beat red from his position. "Serves you right, Malfoy!" another boy - though this one was from Gryffindor - yelled back at him, snickering. _What should I do, Edward? _Esme asked me mentally, looking rather scared of not knowing what to do.

"I have to help this boy." I muttered to Bella, sighing. "I'll help you too." Bella told me, kissing my cheek before we made our way over to the plant and the boy - Malfoy I think. Everyone quieted down when they saw us approach Malfoy, and with a nod of acknowledgement to Esme, we began struggling to untangle the boy from the Venus Fly Trap. "You should be lucky that I won't even remember of reporting this to my father!" Malfoy growled.

"Shut up, you damn idiot." I snarled, finally untangling Malfoy from the plant and snickering when he collapsed roughly to the ground. He stood straight, dusting off his robes while glaring at me. "Well, there's only one way I can thank this lovely lady here." Malfoy murmured, and before I could stop him, he dashed to Bella's side and pecked her cheek. She gasped and froze, and him smirking, Malfoy began walking away.

I snarled, my teeth clicking angrily together, and my hand shot out, snatching the hood of Malfoy's robe hood. "How dare you kiss my girlfriend's cheek, you filthy pest." I growled, raising my arm - and Malfoy - up off of the ground. He began squirming, his legs flailing. "Move back, Bella and Esme." I hissed to them in vampire speeds. "Edward, I don't think you should -" Esme tried arguing, but she stopped while Bella pulled her back with her.

Some of the Gryffindors were laughing hysterically at Malfoy's predicament - well, actually all of them were. "Someone get this lunatic away from me!" Malfoy shrieked like a little girl, causing the laughter of the Gryffindors to become louder. Two big burly guys began coming at me, so I quickly dropped Malfoy behind me, and when both of them began swinging their fists out to punch me, I caught both of them in my hands, smirking at them when surprise came onto their faces.

I pushed them away from me, watching with dark satisfaction of them tumbling backwards into their housemates. "Anyone else want to interrupt me in skinning this pest alive?" I snarled at them, and with them cowering far away from me, I went back to where Malfoy was lying petrified on the ground still. I raised him up by the front of his shirt, glowering murderously at him.

A tiny hand that shot out to my forearm made me look over at whoever was stopping me this time, and saw that it was my wife. She looked slightly disappointed in me, while she looked worried for the wizard boy in my fist. _Don't do this, Edward. Just let him be; I will make it up to you tonight if you do. _Bella thought towards me after she let her shield down. "But -" I tried protesting, but she raised an eyebrow at me questioningly.

Exhaling loudly, I dropped the boy for a second time and backed off, scowling down at the tile floors. "Now, as for you giving me a kiss..." Bella began, stepping up to Malfoy. _Ha! Even though this is a Gryffindor, at least she's going to return the favor to me and stopped that copper headed boy from nearly murdering me. _Malfoy thought smugly to himself, and when I snapped my head up to see him puckering his lips out, I was able to see my wife slapping the boy with just enough force to not kill him.

The Gryffindors all continued laughing at this, while Malfoy staggered back, holding his cheek in one hand. "Now, if you ever think about kissing my cheek again without my consent, I won't stop my boyfriend in murdering you." Bella hissed to him, stomping on his foot with enough force to really hurt him - not enough to break all of his toes - and then she whirled on her heels, flipping her hair over her shoulder before she made her way over to me, grabbed my hand and we walked back to the Gryffindors, all whom gave us high fives and pats on the backs for our "payback at the Weasel".

Esme sighed and said, "15 points from Gryffindor, and 12 from Slytherin. Now, I don't want to see that type of behavior in my class any more, or I will report you to Headmaster Dumbledore." just before the bell gonged throughout the school, alerting us that the class has ended. "I now worship you two; that had to be the best thing ever since Hermione punching that git in the jaw." Ron told us when we made our way to the next class that we had together - which was Potions.

"Well, that's what you get when you even think about flirting with my girlfriend." I told them, chuckling while I placed my hands on Bella's hips, nuzzling my face in Bella's neck. She giggled lightly and ruffled my hair, kissing my forehead. _Just for not murdering that Slytherin, you're in for a treat tonight mister. _Bella thought towards me, her eyes darkening in lust. I growled playfully at her, while I purred in her ear, "Thank you, my seductress of a wife."

"Well, now we know to never mess with you, mate." Ron said this during my quick conversation with my wife. "Come on; we better get to Potions, or Snape will really have our heads this time." Harry urged to us, sighing. "Who's he?" Bella asked, relaxing into my arms. "He's the nastiest and most mean sleezeball in the school." We looked over when we heard Alice speak, and saw she had walked right by us. "Oh, this should be so much fun." I muttered, rolling my eyes at the statement, while I continued to listening in on Alice's thoughts - her telling me about this Professor Snape.

We walked down the stairs, heading towards Professor Snape's classroom, which was basically down in the dungeons. We entered the dreary classroom, and sat down at a table next to Harry's and Ron's. Just then, after the last of the students filed into the classroom, a man in black robes, with greasy looking black hair, pasty skin, a hooked large nose and beady black eyes came stalking into the classroom, a scowl set into his face.

"Class, today, we will be working on a love potion. Turn to page 547 in your potion book, get the following ingredients, and do the potion right, or points will be taken away if you fail to complete the potion in the given time." Professor Snape barked, stalking to his dark wooded desk in the front of the dark classroom.

"Professor Snape, we have some new students with us today." Harry murmured to him after most of the students began getting up to get the ingredients. "Thank you for giving me information I already knew about, Mister Potter. Now, get to work." Snape said, still heading towards his desk. "I'll get the ingredients." I told Bella while she began preparing the cauldron that had appeared in front of us. She nodded and let me head off to the ingredients.

"Don't be surprised if Snape doesn't approve of your potion. He normally never does with Ron's and my potions." Harry muttered to me while we were gathering the potions. "Alright. Besides, we're not going to let this guy get to us; we've dealt with worse." I muttered the last part to myself, and thankfully, Harry didn't hear.

I went back to where my wife has been starting the potion we were supposed to be making, and once I got there, we began making the love potion. Of course, we were having slight difficulty because this was only our first time in making a potion. We tried our best, and when Snape called out that our time was up, our potion looked somewhat decent - at least to us.

Snape began inspecting the potions, making snide and crude comments of how "poorly made" they were, or how "they didn't follow instructions" of the recipe for the potion. When he got to our cauldron, Bella and I stood semi-straighter and waited with baited breath of him to slander our work. "Hmm, not bad for new students. 5 points to Gryffindor." he announced to the class, then stalked away from our group.

_Odd that these new students all have been able to make potions on their first try, from what I was able to find out from Albus. Except for the little new girl - Reneesmee or whatever that child's name was._ Snape thought inside his mind. "Ah, Potter, Weasley." _Horribly made once again._ he thought snidely.

"10 points from Gryffindor." he barked, moving onto the next cauldron. _So much for winning points for our house. _Bella thought towards me after we cleaned up our mess of making the potion. The bell sounded off, and we left the dungeon. "So, we're going to have to deal with him slandering our work throughout the school year?" I asked Harry and Ron in a mutter, sounding rather annoyed - especially at how he butchered my daughter's name.

"Yep. At least you didn't have to have him for the four years while being here." Harry mumbled to us, rolling his green eyes. "Well, we're off to Trelawney; see you guys later!" Ron yelled to us while Bella and I began making our way to our next class. "See you later!" Bella yelled back, smiling and waving. "So, what are we supposed to do with this little love potion?" Bella asked me, shaking the love potion we made and were able to keep.

"I don't know; we don't really need this since we already so in love." I whispered, smiling when I had suddenly picked her up in my arms and held her close to my chest, and chuckled when I heard her squeal. "True, we really don't need it." she said back to me after I placed her back on her little dainty feet. "Maybe we can just give it off to Ron or Harry, or someone" I suggested, shrugging.

"Yeah." she concluded back, nodding.

**---**

"... otherwise known as OWL. Now, if all of you study hard for this 'end of the year' final exam, then all of you will be prepared to face the real Wizardry World." Professor Umbridge, our Defense Against the Dark Arts - or as how Ron usually referred to it in his mind, "DADA" - droned out about, turning towards us in her atrocious pink outfit and a sickly-sweet fake smile.

Harry slowly raised his hand, causing Ms. Umbridge to exhale through her nose haughtily. "Yes Mister Potter? Is there something you would like to say that will interrupt my class?" she asked him curtly, glaring at him with beady black eyes. Harry ignored her angered tone, and continued on with asking, "Um, aren't we supposed to be studying of how to defend ourselves against dark magic, like Lord Voldemort?"

Some of the girls gasped quietly at Harry saying that odd name, while the Slytherin students snickered. "Who's Lord Voldemort?" Bella asked loudly, now causing everyone to gasp and turn towards where my wife and I were sitting closely together in the back table. "You never heard about the... Dark Lord?" Ron asked, hesitating at saying the guy's name.

"Uh, not really; we are from America, of course." I muttered, shrugging quickly. "The Dark Lord is the foulest, vilest and most horrible wizard ever to exist to this day. He's known for being ruthless and killing innocent wizard, witches and Muggles alike. He has no sympathy towards his victims, or his followers, the Death Eaters. That man can seriously haunt little children, and old wizards, no matter what, for he's known to doing horrible deeds that can scar your existence in some possible way." Hermione explained to us intensely, turning in her seat to face us. "He's also my biggest enemy, he killed my parents and gave me this scar on my forehead." Harry added in, making Bella and I turn towards him to see him lifting his black hair up to reveal and lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

_Huh, never noticed that before, _Bella thought towards me, shrugging quickly.

"Silence!" Professor Umbridge shouted when the students began getting loud at complaining towards Harry for even bringing up the subject. "Mister Potter, I would most appreciate for you to not fill these students heads with such rubbish questions, one that can get them worked up for nothing." Harry tried to protest, but she held up her hand to silence him.

"As for you, Ms. McCarty, I would also like you to please refrain those nonsense questions of yours. It would be most wise of you to behave like the good girl you are, judging from what your father, Doctor Cullen, has told me of you and your... siblings." she paused at the word, as if that wasn't the correct term for our family.

She turned on her pink pump heels, and then, her wand pointed over at us over her shoulder, we were suddenly forced apart by an invisible force, one that caused my Bella to growl too low for any of the students to hear, at Professor Umbridge. Glaring at the back of her brunette head, I took Bella's hand into mine and assured her that I was fine by rubbing smooth, soft circles on the back of her hand.

After Professor Umbridge was done passing out books magically, the bell gonged throughout the school, and we were able to make our escape from the classroom. "Damn, that witch is seriously going to get on my nerves." Bella cursed once we were far from the room with Ron, Harry and Hermione. "Calm down, love. Don't let her get to you; she would want that." I whispered to her, my hands going to her hips like earlier and I kissed her behind the ear, nibbling on it. She sighed and relaxed into me, smiling.

"Well, before we lose our appetites, I say we should go drop our stuff off in our rooms and head down to the Great Hall." Ron suggested loudly, rolling his eyes at our public display of affection. Bella and I laughed with Hermione and Harry, and we all walked to the Gryffindor tower, dropping our stuff off there, before we began making our way down towards the Great Hall.

But, just as we turned the corner that led straight down to the Great Hall, we saw a large crowd of students hanging around the archway that led off into the staircase room. I could make out the figures of Professor McGonagall, and Professor Umbridge, arguing on the stairs. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Bella and I made our way over there, squeezing our way through the crowd of students, and listened in on the argument.

When we were standing near the stairs, however, we saw Nessie, holding onto one of her hands in pain and sniffling quietly, streams of tears running down her face. "Reneesme!" Bella cried, rushing over to her with me by her side. Harry, Hermione and Ron stayed behind, thinking we would want privacy with her. "What happened, honey?" I asked her quietly. She looked up at us, and quickly placed both of her hands on our faces, where flashes of Reneesme being punished by Professor Umbridge flooded our mind. We could see Reneesme trying to write with her quill, with Umbridge's "special" ink, on a piece of parchment, but once she began writing, words in red were beginning to appear on the back of her hand in red.

"That mean witch tortured me." Reneesme whispered to Bella and I. "Why the nerve of that wretched hag!" Bella hissed, her eyes darkening while she glared a menacing scowl up at the woman.

"Professor Umbridge, all I am saying is that you shouldn't punish students with your twisted, medieval ways - especially on a young second year girl." Professor McGonagall told her. "Are you questioning my teaching method, Professor McGonagall?" Professor Umbridge asked her, raising a plucked eyebrow at the tight-lipped witch.

"Yes, I am." Professor McGonagall answered. "Well, that means if you are questioning my learning methods, that means you are also questioning the methods of the Ministry of Magic, correct?" Professor Umbridge asked wittingly, smirking down at Professor McGonagall. The witch paled, and then, stepped down one step on the stairs.

Professor Umbridge, with her thoughts smug and triumphant, turned towards us students who had gathered to watch the argument. "Things at Hogwarts is not efficiently correct; Hogwarts has and is being corrupted, and as long as I am here to teach, I will correct the mistakes of teachers... or students, whether they listen or like it, or not." She announced, and with that, she turned on her heel, disappearing up the stairs.

"Reneesme, please follow Harry, Hermione and Ron for dinner; your mother and I are off to go hunt. We'll be back before you know it, and we'll be here to kiss goodnight, and tuck you in." I whispered hurriedly to Reneesme, kissing her forehead while Bella kissed her cheek and palm softly, before giving her a hug. "Alright." Reneesme said, sighing. She hugged me goodbye, and gave Bella another hug, before she skipped off towards Harry, Hermione and Ron, explaining to them of why my Bella and I wanted to get a head start on our "studying" for the evening, while we walked away from the group.

"Once we're in the safety of the trees, how about I give you that little treat for earlier?" Bella suggested in her alluring beautiful and oh-so seductive voice, her eyes now darkening in lust. I growled softly, and grabbing her waist, I ran us off towards the forest, her giggling all of the way.

**

* * *

**

**End chapter! :D**

**So, what do all of you think? Any good?**

**---**

**And now it's time for RANDOMNESS - okay, really, it's time for me to write out story idea summaries and everything. XD**

**~Every Rose Has A Thorn~**

A/U, OOC and Rated "M" for cursing, rape ideas (Based off of real life - somewhat); Rosalie Hale - a prostitute/exotic dancer. (NOT a stripper!) She is struggling to maintain her hard life in selling herself off to strangers, while her boyfriend and sort of "pimp", Royce King, is completely fine with it all; just as long as his "bitch" rakes in some dough, it'll help him through his selling of cocaine off on the streets. With her dark past, Rosalie is broken and impassive towards the way men treats this girl. But, what happens when she meets a special guy, one who seems to care about what is happening to her? Will she finally react to the way her life is? Will she realize that she has a second choice in her life?

**AND**

**~Big Time for the Cullens~**

A/U, OOC, OCs, and Rated "T" (Based off of the Nickelodeon Television show "Big Time Rush"); Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Aiden are four teenage boys all from cloudy Forks, Washington, playing their favorite sport of all time - Baseball. No one really knows who they are; just four siblings who love to spend time with each other, and four obnoxious boys when they want to be them. But, there is one thing no one knows about them. These four, are talented when it comes to either singing and/or dancing. That's when they are discovered by a producer/talent scouting agent in _Volturi Records_, and that's where these four are whisked off to California with their dad and little sister coming along with them. See how these boys will go through big life changes - whether it's earning a Grammy, or earning a kiss from their future soul mates.

**---**

**Please review if you liked the chapter, and if you haven't voted yet on the poll, on my profile, please do so! It would be totally awesome to get your vote! :D**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	4. Accidental Exposure

**Hey everybody! Welcome to a new chapter of The Cullens come to Hogwarts, A Remake! **

**Eeep, I'm so happy that I was able to get some Harry Potter movie music onto my I-pod, in order to help inspire me to write new chapters for this story. And, might I say, I love all of the music that I got! :D It's all prettyful. XD**

**I'm still having fun with writing this remake. I do seriously want to get to the Dumbledore's Army part, and the exposing part, and where Bella's human friends come into the picture part, and to the Triwizard Tournament II part... basically, all of the action-y, cool parts! XD**

**Well, onto the chapter already! ;D**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter FOUR**_

**~Harry Potter~**

The next day, I woke up like it was another normal day here at the Hogwarts school. I woke up Ron from his snoring slumber, and like always, looked over at Edward's assigned bed, to see it neatly made. I was always wondering if Edward really did come to bed to sleep - any sane wizard needs their sleep - and yet, whenever I went to bed, it was neat, and when I woke up, it was still neat - as if it hadn't been disturbed at all during the night.

Ron and I got dressed in our school robes, and made our down the stairs to the Common Room, meeting Hermione along the way. "Hey, 'Mione." Ron greeted her around a heavy yawn. "Did you get any sleep last night, Ron?" Hermione asked him scolding. "Well, not much; I was up late last night trying to finish my homework." Ron answered, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

Hermione rolled her eyes but didn't continue the argument any further when we entered the Common Room. And sitting on the couch like any other morning, was Edward and Bella, dressed in their school robes for the day. "Hey guys." Bella greeted us, looking up from her spot in the crook of Edward's neck.

"Morning." Hermione greeted them, waving slightly. "So, shall we make our way down to the Great Hall for breakfast?" Edward asked, looking up at us with a smirk for some odd reason; that little smirk really did a toll to me. It reminded me too much of how Cedric was like whenever he found something amusing, at least in the short time I was his friend. The fact of Cedric's death still haunted me, no matter what. Somehow, I always hoped that Cedric would've somehow in some way, lived from the Killing Curse last year in the graveyard, but I knew that was impossible.

"Sure." Ron answered, and with that, we began walking towards the Great Hall for breakfast. Again, same old, same old. Nothing new or exciting at all, happened; well, the only thing that did happen, was that some of the students in the school got mail from their messenger owls/pets. "Looks like Carlisle got some mail." Bella commented, nodding her head over to where Doctor Cullen sat at the teacher's table, with Professor Cullen - his wife - and Professor Black by his sides. Two letters had dropped from his dark owl's feet, and went over his food.

"Nessie, where were you?" I turned to Edward's voice, to see him staring down at his little sister who looked so very tired, her little bronze hair messy and not in their usual pigtails. "I was sleep... ing." Reneesme had to pause in between in order to yawn, and she rubbed at her brown eyes furiously. "Here, use this." Hermione, Ron and I jumped from the sound of a high pitched voice, and we looked up to see a girl with black spiky hair, pale skin, and golden eyes - much like Edward's and Bella's - standing behind Bella, holding out a little brush. And, standing behind the pixie small girl was a tall man with blond hair, golden eyes and pale skin, wearing the Ravenclaw's crest on his robes much like the girl's.

"Thanks, Alice." Bella murmured to her, taking the brush while ordering Nessie to come over and sit by Bella for her to brush her hair. "Alice, Jasper, this is Ron, Hermione and Harry." Edward introduced us to the two. "Hi!" Alice chirped happily at us, waving energetically. Jasper simply nodded to us and pulled Alice closer to him. "Bella, can I leave my hair down today?" Nessie asked her, looking up at her with big, pleading brown eyes.

"But you look so adorable with your pigtails up, Ness." once again, my friends - excluding Bella and Edward - jumped for the second time this morning, and turned around. There, standing behind us was a tall huge guy with buff muscles, dark curly hair and pale skin with golden eyes. The girl snuggled into his side had long beautiful golden hair, pale skin, golden eyes, and a very curvy body. Both of them were wearing the Hufflepuff crest on their school robes.

"She knows that, Rose. She just wants to be comfortable today." Edward told the girl - Rosalie. "Harry, Hermione, Ron - this is Rosalie, Jasper's sister, and Emmett, my and Alice's older brother." Bella introduced us to the two new people who joined us, not looking away from her brushing Nessie's hair. "Hi." I greeted them, waving slightly.

The bell rang out, and we all sighed and got up from our table. "There we go; your hair is brushed and all neat now." Bella told Nessie once she was done unknotting Nessie's hair and handed the brush back to Alice. "Thank you, Bella!" Nessie squealed, throwing her arms around Bella's neck tightly and kissing her cheek.

"You're welcome, now get off to class; we'll see you later." Bella murmured to her, ruffling her hair then straightening it quickly, before Nessie skipped off to her next class.

Morning classes went on slowly, and when it was near lunch, we all met up with each other. When Alice and Jasper had joined us, they had a girl following behind them. "Guys, this is Luna Lovegood." Alice introduced all of us to her. She was a girl with pale skin, long, light blond hair that was slightly wavy at the tips, and a small tiny, pixie like face, with dark eyes. She wore the school uniform, though she was wearing Converse - a brand of Muggle sneakers - and oddly colored socks with her sneakers.

"Hi." Luna greeted us in a soft, airy voice. "Hi Luna." Ginny, Ron's little sister, greeted her. "So, what shall we do while eating lunch out here in the courtyard?" George asked, his twin, Fred, sitting next to him. "Hopefully you two aren't planning on doing any pranks." Hermione warned the two, glaring at them minutely.

"Bella! Edward!" Bella and Edward looked up when we all heard a shrill shriek, and we saw Nessie stumbling her way into the courtyard, little tears running down her pale cheeks. "What is it, Nessie?" Edward asked when Nessie collapsed in Bella's arms. "That mean Slytherin kid won't stop picking on me." Nessie blubbered, burying her head into Bella's shoulder.

"That pest, is messing with my little sister?" Edward asked angrily standing to his feet with his face looking murderous. Nessie nodded, and that was all of the confirmation Edward needed. He snarled lowly under his breath and whipped his furious gaze to Malfoy when he and his two cronies entered the courtyard, laughing loudly. He, along with Emmett and Jasper his sides, stalked over to the three, their wands ready.

"We have to teach that vile waste of space a lesson." Rosalie growled, making her way over to Bella to help her calm down Nessie. "What did they say to you, Nessie?" Ginny asked softly, frowning at Nessie's pain. "They called me a freak just because they think my brother is a "lunatic"." Nessie mumbled, lifting her head and wiping away her tears. "Well, your brother is no lunatic, sweetie. He is just an overprotective, loving fool." Bella assured her, earning a bell like giggle from her.

"Sounds like this in our department." Fred commented. "Oh no..." Ginny and Hermione groaned. "What is your department?" Alice asked them, her head tilting in confusion. "We're the experts of practical jokes and jokes for revenge in this school. So, if you any help on revenge or jokes -" George paused. "Then we're your men!" Fred and George said in unison, earning laughs from all of us, including Luna with her snorting laugh.

Minutes later, Edward, Jasper and Emmett came sauntering back over to us, looking rather smug while we saw the figures of Malfoy and his cronies running away from the courtyard. "So, what did you three do?" Ron asked them. "After Edward was done yelling at them, cursing this way and that," Emmett paused, laughing while Edward punched him in the shoulder. "He jinxed him with buck teeth, and he threatened him that if he were to ever go to any of the teachers and tell them he gave him his new beaver teeth, that there would be worse things to come his way." Emmett continued, laughing still.

"Serves him right for first off flirting with my girlfriend, and then picking on my little sister." Edward grumbled, plopping himself beside Bella and kissing both her and Nessie's cheeks. For the rest of the lunch period, we talked and sat in the courtyard, getting to know each other. The bell rang, and with that, we went off to our next class.

**---**

The next day was the beginning like always; wake up, get dressed and head off down to the Common Room to find Bella and Edward already there. This day however felt much different. And, we found out what that was when we saw outside the windows that it was a rare sunny day. "Oh, um, I'm not feeling too good." Bella said suddenly just as soon we were nearing a large window with sunlight streaming in.

"Oh, me either." Edward mumbled, holding onto his forehead. "Are you two alright?" Hermione asked. "I don't think we are. We're probably going to have to miss classes today." Bella explained, sighing sadly. "Alright; we'll see you guys later." Ron said to them, waving the two goodbye while we made our way to the Great Hall. I turned my head around to see if I could find Edward and Bella leaving, but when I did, the two were gone.

"Harry, what is it?" I turned back to Hermione and Ron, and shrugged. "Those two must be fast walkers or something." I mumbled. Hermione and Ron turned their heads to look over their shoulders like I had done, and they turned back with perplexed expressions. "They probably are, or they just want to hurry to the hospital wing and lie down." Hermione suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

The day progressed on, with the sun staying out from the clouds. The weird thing was that I didn't see Edward's sister, Nessie at all, nor did I see Bella's siblings, or the Hale twins at all; not even Professor Cullen was in the class today. "This is all too weird." Ron muttered to me when we were in Professor Umbridge's class. "What do you mean?" I asked him quietly.

"Don't you think it's weird that none of them were in any of our classes today? Alice and Jasper weren't in Trelawney's, Rosalie and Emmett weren't with us for lunch, Professor Cullen wasn't here to teach Herbology, and to think, we thought Edward and Bella were going to be the only ones sick today. How can an entire family get sick over night, on the same day, and miss everything together?" Ron explained quietly, his red eyebrows furrowing deeply.

"Maybe we can go visit them in the Hospital wing after classes are done." I suggested, shrugging. The bell sounded out, and when we went to our last class - which was with Professor Black - we saw that out of the entire family, he was still here, up and teaching classes. We weren't for sure whether Doctor Cullen would be in the Hogwarts Hospital, so it would be best for us to go check.

Our last class ended, and Ron and I began making our way to the Hospital. "Harry, Ron!" we stopped and turned around when we saw Hermione running towards us. "Were any of the siblings in your classes?" Ron asked her when she was standing in front of us. "No; none of them were in there." Hermione explained, shaking her head. "We're going down to the Hospital wing, and see if we can ask Doctor Cullen what has happened to them." I explained to her.

Hermione nodded and deciding to join us, we all walked to the Hospital wing of the school. We entered it, and were greeted by Madame Pomfrey who was aiding to several other students in there, but there was no sign of Edward, Bella, Nessie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Professor Cullen or Doctor Cullen anywhere in the Hospital. "Excuse us, Madame Pomfrey, but did any of the Cullen Siblings, or the McCarty Siblings, or the Hale twins, or Professor Cullen, come in here this morning? We were thinking that they were all sick today because they weren't in any of the classes today." Hermione asked the aging witch nurse.

"Sorry, Miss Granger, but no; none of them ever came in here this morning. Doctor Cullen had came in here this morning to do his job, but before he even set foot in this room, he said he forgot something in his room and left, but never returned." Madame Pomfrey explained, sighing.

"See? What did I tell you, Harry? Something seems off about this family now!" Ron exclaimed to me quietly once we left the school Hospital. "Why would they lie to us and not come back for classes?" I asked, scratching my head. "Maybe we could try and find them before dinner." Hermione suggested. We nodded to the idea and began searching the halls of the castle, asking any students or teachers that were making their way to dinner, if they had seen anyone from the family. "No, I haven't seen them." was our answer from mostly everyone that we asked.

"Where in the bloody hell are they then? We've asked basically everyone in this castle, and no one knows where any of them are." Ron complained once finally entered the Great Hall for dinner. "Maybe they'll appear before it's time to go to sleep. Hopefully, we can ask them then." Hermione murmured, shrugging her shoulders when we sat down in our seats at the Gryffindor table.

The food for dinner appeared on our plates, and everyone began eating their dinners without even taking a glance to notice if any of the new students were missing from their tables. Chatter between the tables were quiet as per usual, that is until everyone heard a loud _BOOM! _outside the large, grand doors of the Great Hall.

Everyone looked over to the doors in fear, the air tense and silent, waiting to see if whatever was on the other side to appear. Another loud _BOOM! _- only this one was louder than the last one - sounded outside, and now, most of the teachers at the staff table stood their feet, wands at ready and looking tense, as if expecting a fight to break out.

Abruptly. something - a body - came crashing through the large Great Hall doors. Everyone gasped or screamed out in shock, while they watched the body soar through the air, followed by several other bodies. The first body that came flying in and landed roughly on the Hufflepuff table, sending some of the housemates scattering, while the other bodies either landed on their feet, or landed on a different table. And for the bodies that landed on the tables, they broke them.

Then, the bodies stood up, and for the second time, people gasped. The first body that landed on the Hufflepuff table was Jasper Hale. He hopped off the table and brushed off some of the wood chunks that were still on him. The other body that landed on the other table was Emmett McCarty; he too brushed off some of the wood chunks that stuck to him when he landed.

The other bodies that landed on their feet were Alice McCarty and Doctor Cullen. Suddenly, two more figures came, but instead of soaring through the air, they skidded on the floor and stopped at the feet of Doctor Cullen and Alice. Turns out, it was Rosalie Hale, and Doctor Cullen's wife. They stood and glared at the entrance where a lone figure - the figure of a tall man - stood.

"Ha, I thought I would've had more of a challenge dealing with you Cullens." the figure howled out in laughter, in a deep booming voice. "Felix, why are you here at this school?" Dr. Cullen yelled out, scowling at the man in the entrance. "I was sent here on personal reasons of Aro, Carlisle, and you know me; I can't disobey." Felix shouted back, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, as if none of it were a big deal.

"You know that you're also adding to the fact of exposure." Jasper snarled out from where he still stood near the Hufflepuff table, glaring at the man with dark eyes. "Minor details." Felix stated. "None of the elders would like this, Felix." Alice told him, narrowing her eyes at the man. "It's not like this school is going to be standing for long. Once we and the Dark Lord take over this school, these students will no longer be here, with their memories wiped clean of all events taking place here." Felix explained smugly.

"Besides, I really came here to see if I could just, how you say, steal one of your own. The offer still stands for either Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice or Reneesme to join us." Felix added.

Suddenly, before he had another chance to speak any more, he went flying through the air, and then, Emmett was suddenly in the air with him, and then smashed him hard to the ground, his face cracking into the marble floors loudly. I looked to the entrance of the Great Hall to see what would've caused Felix to go flying forward, and standing there at the entrance was a one angry looking Edward Cullen, with Bella standing behind him, holding Nessie tightly to her chest, her bronze curled head tucked safely in Bella's neck.

"Tell Aro we don't plan on giving any of our family to your cult." Edward snarled over at Felix who was being held by Emmett. Edward and Bella stalked into the Great Hall, looking downright furious. "Take him outside of the school, and make sure you get every last piece." Carlisle ordered to Emmett and Jasper - who joined the group finally - and with nods, the two dragged Felix out of the Great Hall, with Rosalie and Alice following after them.

Bella, Edward, Dr. Cullen and his wife rushed to the front of the Hall to where all of the teachers were still standing, briefly glancing over at the shell-shocked students who were sitting terrified at their house tables. Bella handed Reneesme over to Professor Black, who willingly took her into his arms, stroking her copper ringlets, while Carlisle and Esme had a hushed, hissing conversation with Professor Dumbledore.

"Alright, fine; we'll try and see if we can sort this out in some way." Dumbledore announced; even though it was still very quiet in the Great Hall, everyone could hear what was being said. Dr. Cullen and his wife nodded, and then, Bella, Edward, Dr. Cullen and Professor Cullen hurried out of the room, still leaving us quiet students behind.

And this had to be the weirdest dinner for everyone in Hogwarts.

**

* * *

**

**Oops; guess I kind of rushed on the whole "the-exposure-of-the-vampire-secret" thing - AGAIN! XD And, I just realized. I tend to rush into things way too often; take for example, I rushed into Bella's and Edward's relationship in the rewrite of HSNE.**

**I seriously got to learn on how to drag the story just for a bit. XD**

**Anyways, was this chapter any good? **

**I still have poll on my profile, so it'll be up there for a bit. I need help though; does anyone know any OTHER quiz sites so I can make the HSNE, TOV quiz for the readers of the story? Quizilla isn't letting me post any darn tests on there. :( **

**Please review, and if anyone can help me with my situation of needing a quiz/test site, it'll be greatly appreciated! :D**

**Also, I have a new site up for my FF stories; the link to my site is on my profile, but nothing has been added to it just yet. Once I need to use that site, I'll make sure to inform everyone. ;) **

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	5. Accidental Exposure CullenPOV

**'Sup peoples! :D **

**I welcome all of thee to another brand new chapter of The Cullens come to Hogwarts, A Remake! :) **

**I have no idea of how this chapter is going to go, but I do know which POV it'll be in this time! So, sit tight and enjoy reading! :D**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter FIVE**_

**~The Cullens~**

The day had begun just like any regular day for Edward and Bella. Staying up all night, and sitting in the Common Room while quietly practicing spells in order to really seem like they were magical and worthy enough to stay in Hogwarts, and when it was almost time for everyone to soon be waking up, Edward and Bella dashed off to their chambers of the Gryffindor House, and changed into new school robes - even though it didn't matter so much. Their clothes still looked somewhat the same from the previous day, but the ones they wore yesterday were wrinkled and looked too worn.

Edward and Bella were back in the Common Room, and looked relaxed when they sat down on the couch in each other's arms, just before Ron, Hermione and Harry entered the Common Room, making their way over to them. They all headed down towards the Great Hall for the breakfast where Bella and Edward would be watching today instead of forcing the dirt down their throat, but before they could even make it down the first hallway, they stopped when they saw sunlight pouring in from a wide window in the halls of the tower.

"Oh, um, I'm not feeling too good." Bella murmured, holding her stomach and making a tired face. "Oh, me either." Edward moaned out, placing a hand to his forehead. "Are you two alright?" Hermione asked Bella and Edward. "I don't think we are. We're probably to have to miss classes today." Bella explained to them, faking a sad sigh in order to maintain the lie. "Alright; we'll see you guys later." Ron said to them, before he, Harry and Hermione turned around and began walking away.

Immediately, Bella and Edward dashed to the nearest corner and hid away from Harry when he had turned around and noticed Bella and Edward were gone."Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked him, while Bella heard that Harry had shrugged. "Those two must be fast walkers or something." Harry mumbled. Minutes later, "They probably are, or they just want to hurry to the hospital wing and lie down." Hermione offered, and then, Edward and Bella heard the trio walk away finally.

Bella and Edward slipped out from the school - dodging windows with light streaming in from them -, and off of the school grounds, heading into the nearest trees of the school in order to hide themselves so no other students would see their diamond textured skin. Thankfully, the couple made it into the safety of the trees without any problems, and with Edward following the thoughts of his other family members, led the way to a meadow with a large pond and lots of exotic wildflowers there, with Bella's and Edward's family waiting there for the couple.

"Finally you two made it!" Emmett cried to the two when they emerged from the shadows of the trees, with their skin sparkling much like the others'. "Sorry, but we had to come up with a convincible lie for Harry, Ron and Hermione." Bella explained, rolling her darkened amber eyes. "Well, once Esme and Carlisle arrive with Reneesme, then we can just go hang out here in the Forbidden Forest for the day, because these clouds won't be going away." Alice told the group from her spot next to Jasper with his arm around her tiny waist.

They all nodded, and sat down in the grass, taking off their dark long robes and the sweaters underneath, leaving them only in white button down shirts and dark pants or skirts. "So, has Cho Chang been going on and on about Edward?" Bella asked Jasper and Alice grudgingly, her head on Edward's shoulder. "You wouldn't believe all of the things she just gushes about. She keeps remembering all of the times she had spent with _"Her Cedric"_; her emotions are much worse." Jasper told her, grimacing.

"And some of her decisions that she's making are all over the place - ranging from somewhat weird, to downright utterly sickening." Alice added in, shuddering. "Well, you don't have to deal with the Hufflepuffs scrounging for answers of why Mr. Cedric-look-alike over there is here and how he looks somewhat similar to the former Hufflepuffle." Emmett cut in, rolling his eyes while sniggering at his own nickname for his house.

"Hufflepuffle?" Bella asked, snorting while the others smirked when Emmett's wife smacked him upside the head. "Hey, the house needed a name or something, so I'm calling all of the housemates "Hufflepuffles" now." Emmett explained, before he leaned away and raised both of his arms over his face in order to protect himself from his angry looking wife. "Except for you, babe." Emmett hurriedly said, closing his eyes tightly and bracing himself for impact.

"Better not call me that weird nickname." Rosalie grumbled, huffing and inspecting her already perfect manicured nails. "I swear, our family is so weird." Bella whispered to Edward, giggling. "All part of the perks in being with this family for eternity." Edward whispered back, kissing Bella's lips in a tender, slow kiss. "Ew, we don't need to see a remake of how Reneesme was made, you two." Emmett teased them, causing the two vampires to whip their glares at him.

"Like we don't see enough of you two." Edward growled, waving an angry hand over at Emmett and Rosalie. "Oh, so you want more proof of how I love my Rosie?" Emmett asked sarcastically, but before Jasper, Alice, Bella and Edward could protest, Rosalie flung herself at her huge husband, her lips attacking his. "Nice going, Ed." Jasper muttered, snarling from the lustful emotions Emmett and Rosalie were emitting.

"Alright, you two; save that when you two are in a secluded area and far from any of us." Everyone looked up when they heard Carlisle's voice, to see Esme, Carlisle and Reneesme walking into the meadow, with Reneesme holding onto Esme's hand. "Mommy! Daddy!" Reneesme cried, letting go of Esme's hand and dashing at a quick speed - a mix between a human run, and a vampire jog -, she ran over to her parents, launching herself into Bella's opened arms without so much as hurting her.

"Hey honey." Bella greeted her daughter with a quick peck to her cheek, while Edward kissed Reneesme's hair. "So, what shall we do on this sunny September day?" Emmett asked his family. "Well, we should just hunt for a bit and practicing on spells and such. Then around dinner time, we should return back to Hogwarts." Esme suggested. "We can't seem to inhumane around these students, so I agree to Esme's plans." Jasper inputted, nodding.

With that, the Cullen siblings stood to their feet and ran off in different directions of the woods, going off with their significant others; considering that they had a daughter, Bella and Edward took off with Reneesme in Bella's arms. They ran off and avoided the schools magical creatures, before they came across a quantity of the regular, normal animals they were used to from the United States. The family fed, and once they were done, they leisurely began walking around the forest. Bella and Edward strolled through the woods back to the school, with Reneesme skipping in front of them, chasing after butterflies that were around them, or running off to chase a stray animal for fun.

"So, what spells should we practice?" Bella asked her husband, squeezing his hand with hers while they swung them back and forth. "Don't know, my love. It's a good thing Alice brought a spell book for us to look through. We'll probably work on spells separately." Edward explained, shrugging. Bella nodded, and then looked over to where she saw her daughter looking down in her hands at the three butterflies - two bigger than the smaller one - and smiled.

"Daddy, Momma! I caught a whole family of butterflies!" Reneesme squealed to them, giggling. Edward and Bella walked over to her and smiled down lovingly at their daughter. "See, there's the mommy butterfly, the daddy butterfly, and the baby butterfly!" Reneesme told them excitedly, giggling while she had pointed out the family of butterflies. "It's just like us." Reneesme added, giggling again.

"Yep, just like us." Edward told her, nuzzling his nose into Bella's neck quickly while he kissed Reneesme's head. Reneesme, smiling, then let the family of butterflies loose, and the three watched them fluttered upwards, flying past the trees and into the clear blue sky. "Be free, butterflies!" Reneesme cried to the family of flying insects, waving them off while Edward and Bella laughed. "Come on, we better get back to the meadow; the others are waiting for us." Edward told the two, sad that their little family moment had to end so quickly.

Bella nodded, and surprising Edward, she released his hand, picked up Reneesme, before she raced off, laughing over her shoulder at Edward's surprised face. "Better hurry up, Mr. Cullen!" Bella called to him, her figure disappearing. Edward barked out a loud laugh, before he fired off after his wife and daughter.

They ran through the woods, with Edward following the noise of his daughter's giggles, and following the faint scent of Bella's old human aroma that still clung to her, in order to keep track of his small family. He chased after his two most important women in his life back to the meadow in the center of the Forbidden Forest, and saw that Bella skidded to a stop in front of the large pond there, and she span around to smirk at her husband who skidded to a stop in front of him, seeing that he was sparkling much like she was.

"You, Sir Cullen, have lost." Bella told Edward, giggling while his daughter giggled along with her. Edward chuckled his musical laugh at his wife and daughter, and accepted defeat. "The almighty fastest vampire in the world has finally been beaten!" Emmett's booming voice alerted the three that the rest of their family has returned to the meadow. "Oh, shut it, Emmett. You're just jealous that Edward can still beat you in running." Jasper informed him, barking out a laugh.

"Got that right." Emmett grumbled. "Alright, now that we are finished with hunting, shall we get to practicing our spells now?" Carlisle broke in, walking with Esme to where Edward and Bella were standing, with Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice following behind them. "We can do that; luckily, I brought this spell book here for us to use." Alice told her family, skipping over to her pile of clothing and dug through it before she produced a weathered spell book.

"Excellent." Carlisle stated, smiling. Everyone pulled out their wands, and off in pairs, each couple began flipping through pages and then picked a spell and remembering the name of the spell - the incantation and any necessary movements that were needed for it - they walked off to practice on the spells with their respected significant others.

_"Aguamenti!" _Bella yelled, where a jet of water shot out from her wand and sprayed outwards, landing in the pond water that she had aimed her wand at. _"Diffindo!" _Edward yelled, and seconds later, a hole appeared in the trunk of a tree where he had aimed his wand at. _"Avis!" _Reneesme squeaked, and then a small flock of twittering birds appeared from her wand, and there she watched the flock of birds fly off, leaving Reneesme feeling quite impressed at herself.

"I'd say that this whole practicing thing is coming along nicely." Edward stated to Bella, snickering over at Emmett when his spell had backfired on him, thus causing Rosalie to get frustrated at him.

**---**

The rest of the afternoon was spent of where the family had practiced spell after spell, perfecting it down to a fine point of where they could easily and successfully do the spell in only one incantation. The sun was now beginning to set, therefore the sparkles of the Cullens' skin was lessening by the minute. Once the sun was hidden in the horizon, with the stars beginning to show themselves in the sky, the Cullen family walked back to the school grounds, dressed once again in their sweaters and school robes.

"What should we tell Harry, Hermione and Ron about our, and our family's, disappearance?" Bella asked Edward quietly once the family reached school grounds and were making their way to the grand entrance of the school. "I don't know, love. I'll try to think of something to tell them." Edward whispered back, pecking Bella's pale temple.

The family finally got to the grand entrance of the castle, but before they could enter through it, a center buff, pale man with dark hair, a long black cloak and dark red eyes was standing there to greet the vampire, with his arms crossed over his broad, muscled chest in a relaxed, nonchalant way, as if he had been bored while waiting there for the seven of them to come.

It was Felix of the Volturi Guard.

"Felix." Edward snarled out in greeting once his family stopped a few feet from him, their muscles tightening in defense and in order to prepare themselves in case this lone vampire were to harm any of them. "Cullens; it's weird that all of you have ended up here now." Felix said in a offhanded yet taunting voice, sneering at the vampire family. "What are you doing here, Felix? Aren't you supposed to be protecting any of the old hags of our vampire world?" Emmett growled out, glaring at the large vampire, that in Bella's thoughts had resembled Emmett in ways - only in darker and more sinister ways of her brother.

"Watch what you say, Emmett is your name, correct? The elders wouldn't be too pleased to hear any of you calling them hags." Felix warned him, clicking his tongue in disapproval whilst wagging a finger at him. "Why are you here, Felix? We have done nothing to break the vampire laws." Carlisle explained to Felix in a steely edged voice.

"Ah, that may be true, but all of you almost did expose our secret today, for it was sunny, no? Besides, we warned you last winter that you would be under the watchful eye of the Guard, and we tend to uphold our promises. All of you must be suicidal vampires for being around so many humans while the sun is more prone of shining here." Felix explained to him, smirking in triumph when the vampire family remained silent to his true words.

"Well, now that you can see we haven't broken any rules, you can just leave now and report back to your masters like the good puppet you are." Rosalie snapped at him acidly, snarling to herself and some at the vampire in front of her family; waves of sinister evil was rolling off of this vampire, and that was threatening Rosalie's family - whom she was protective of.

"I also came over to remind you of Aro's offer; the selected few he has asked of are still welcomed to the Guard at any given time." Felix added. Jasper growled lowly - a guttural, low primal sound - before he launched himself forward and thus attacked Felix through the doors of the school, tumbling, clawing and snarling to the ground where they attacked each other.

The other Cullens raced forward in order to help Jasper in this fight, and they watched in horror of when Felix kicked Jasper away from him, sending him flying through the door of the Great Hall. Emmett soon followed after him when he attacked Felix next, while Carlisle and Alice flew through the air and into the Great Hall, and Esme and Rosalie went skidding into the Great Hall next.

"Love, please get Nessie to safety." Edward hurriedly whispered to Bella, watching Felix with cautious eyes while he went to the doorway entrance of the Great Hall, taunting his other family members. "No, I will not leave you and the others. I'm tired of sitting on the sidelines like the helpless wife." Bella muttered back to him defiantly. _Hmm, I wonder if Edward Cullen would share his wife if either of them were to join the Volturi_; Edward let out a menacing snarl at Felix's vulgar thoughts that were imagining his wife in many disgusting ways - only ways that Edward wanted to think for himself while no other man was to look at his wife in such a manner - he raced forward and kicked Felix angrily in the back, sending him flying into the Great Hall, where he was smashed into the marble flooring by Emmett.

"Tell Aro we don't plan on giving any of our family to your cult." Edward spat at Felix from the entrance of the Great Hall, his wife and daughter behind him, and not caring about the petrified stares he and his family were receiving right now. "Take him outside of the school, and make sure you get every last piece." Carlisle ordered Emmett and Jasper once Bella and Edward had stalked down to their family, their daughter resting in Bella's arms peacefully. Emmett and Jasper nodded, before they dragged the dazed Volturi Guard out of the Great Hall, their wives hot on their heels.

While they did so, Bella, Edward, Esme and Carlisle rushed to the front of the Great Hall to the teachers who were standing and staring at the Cullens family, and their terrified students, with wary eyes. Esme and Carlisle went off to Professor Dumbledore, while Bella and Edward went over to where Jacob stood. Bella handed Reneesme off to Jacob, kissing her forehead while Edward whispered to Jacob, "Watch over her for a while." Jacob nodded, stroking Reneesme's ringlets, while Bella and Edward joined Esme and Carlisle who were still arguing with Professor Dumbledore in hushed hisses.

"Alright, fine; we'll try and see if we can sort this out in some way." Professor Dumbledore announced out loud in the Great Hall, sighing. Carlisle and Esme nodded to him, before the four ran out of the Great Hall just before the whispers and murmurs began.

"So much for coming up with a lie to Harry, Hermione and Ron." Bella muttered to her husband while the four ran off to rejoin the other four who were taking care of Felix - vampire style.

**

* * *

**

**And there's the chapter for everyone! Any good at all?**

**Just letting you know now that I have a banner up for "Darkness of Twilight" and "The Animal In You"; both banners are up on my second website, and just letting everyone the heads-up, that the pictures I used are not mine!**

**Please review if you liked the chapter, and don't worry - any readers of HSNE, TOV -; the HSNE, TOV quiz will be up soon, as soon as I can write out the questions to it all. XD **

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	6. Explanations

_**Chapter SIX**_

**~Harry Potter~**

When the figures of the Cullen family disappeared from our views inside the Great Hall, everyone erupted into murmurs and whispers, the room now having a dull buzzing noise from all of the students that were more likely gossiping about the odd family who just left the Great Hall. "Wow, what a spectacle that was." George commented, barking out a nervous shaky laugh. "You git! Don't you realize how dangerous that family can be? Did you see how Edward had just easily kicked that Felix guy, before Emmett had slammed him - and he didn't even die!" Ginny all but hissed to her older brother.

"Students, please calm down!" Professor McGonagall shouted out to the twittering students in the Hall, and the students obeyed, where we all sat in tensed silence. "Please do not be alarmed and/or frightened by the Cullen family. They mean no harm to any of you or to any of the teachers of staff. We can assure all of you that this family may not be human, but they would never do anything to harm any of us." Professor McGonagall began.

"I'm sure all of you are wondering as to what the Cullen family may be, judging by the performance all of you have witnessed, it is obvious that the family is not human. But, right now is not the best time to explain to all of you of who these few are. So, once I discuss this situation with the Cullens, there is a slight possibility of an explanation by tomorrow, after classes, or perhaps the next day. Now, I want all of you to calmly and orderly go to your houses and remain there for the night." Professor Dumbledore ordered us, where after a few minutes of silence - with the headmaster taking that as confirmation that everyone will follow the rules - he went over to the gathering teachers while the Prefects of the houses began ordering their housemates to line up.

"Maybe we can try and confront Edward and Bella in the Common Room, if we stay up late enough to catch them coming back to the house." Ron whispered to me while we all filed out of the Great Hall. "_If_ they will come back, Ron, I doubt they'll give us any answers." Hermione hissed back, diligently following after our hurrying housemates. "It's worth a shot, 'Mione." Ron muttered back, shrugging his shoulders.

We climbed up the rotating spelled stairs before the Prefect of the house gave the password to the pink lady that guarded our house, and we all filed in the Common Room. Some of the students went up to their chambers to turn in early, for they had no homework really, while Ron, Hermione and I sat around the fire in the Common Room, hoping that we'll be able to catch Edward and Bella coming into the room for the night.

"Reneeesme?" Hermione called out when she saw Reneesme skipping her way into the room. She looked up at us, and biting her bottom lip in hesitance, she shuffled her way over to us. "Hi." she mumbled, waving to us quickly while I could see the faintest hint of pink rising in her cheeks. "Do you know where the rest of your family went?" Hermione asked her gently.

"Oh, um... probably taking care of Felix; I don't know. Mom - Um, I mean, Bella just handed me over to Jak - argh, I mean Professor Black, while they all left me behind. So, uh... yeah..." Reneesme stuttered, obviously about to call Professor Black and Bella something else. Her blush grew darker each second when we continued to stare at her, and with a quick wave, she whirled and dashed away, heading towards the second year girls chambers.

"Do any of you realize that it sounded like she was about to call Bella, "Mom"?" Hermione asked Ron and I, her eyebrows rising high. "You don't think...?" Ron trailed off questioningly, sounding surprised yet doubtful. "Well, don't you see that Reneesme has like the same exact hair color like Edward, and she also has some of the same facial features like Bella?" Hermione supplied, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"But, Reneesme can't be Bella's daughter; Reneesme has to be around 11 or 12, but that means Bella has to be older than what she looks like." I cut in, getting utterly confused, and disgusted all at once. "True... maybe Bella and Edward are married or something, and they just wanted to adopt Reneesme because they look like a mix of both of them together - as if they actually... gave birth to her." Ron muttered, his voice sounding shocked when he came to this theory, and shuddering at the "gave birth to her" part in his sentence.

"Come on, you lot; it's time for all of us to get into bed early." one prefect ordered us three while he walked by, before he went off telling the other students who hadn't gone up to bed yet. "Well, I guess we'll get our questions answered tomorrow." I mumbled, before we all walked up to our chambers for the night.

The next morning, it was completely obvious to anyone that all of us were itching, and anxious for the special school meeting about the Cullen family. People were again murmuring to their friends and housemates - some whispering about theories of what the Cullen family was, while others were bluffing of how they were going to try and corner the Cullen siblings somewhere, where they could interrogate them and pry the answers out of them.

But, the plans were shot down when in all of the classes, none of the siblings were in attendance. Even Professor Black had gone missing for his class; nor was Professor Cullen. "I wonder where Professors Black and Cullen were. They weren't here to teach today." Hermione murmured while we walked on towards the Great Hall for the assembly for the explanation."It probably has to do with the explanation. They're probably still discussing how they're going to handle explaining of what they are to the school." we jumped when we heard that airy voice and turned to see that Luna Lovegood was walking beside us, her usual dreamy expression on her face.

"Um, not to be rude, but how long have you been walking beside us?" Ron asked her, scratching his flamed head. "Only just a few minutes." Luna told him. "What are your theories about the Cullen family, Luna?" I asked her, in hopes that it would help me figure out this whole ordeal, while also we could keep up the conversation with her. "I'd rather just wait and see what the family has to say." Luna said to me, shrugging her shoulders lightly.

Before the conversation could go any further, we entered the Great Hall, to see that it seemed larger than its usual size, along with rows of seats for the students, and standing or sitting in front of the Great Hall was the Cullen family, with Professor Black standing off to the side, and Professor Dumbledore waiting for us to enter. "Momma! Daddy!" a shrill squeal sounded from behind us, and we cleared out of the way for Reneesme who dashed towards Bella and Edward, leaping into their open arms, while the murmurs began again around us. "Our theory has been proved." Ron muttered to me, where I nodded just before we all took our seats.

The room suddenly got eerily quiet, and then, all of the Cullen family stood to their feet. Bella held Reneesme in her arms, while she and Edward held hands, their long black school robes off. The necklace that I was used to seeing around Bella's neck - the necklace that had two rings on it - was gone, and now I could see the glimmer of a large oval, antique diamonded ring, and the gold band, both on her ring finger. Edward also sported the same gold band, just like the rest of the Cullen siblings.

"Students, I would like you all to listen to what this family has to say, and please note that they will be demonstrating and proving what they are, so please do not be frightened of what you're about to see and hear." Professor Dumbledore advised us, before he stepped off to the side. "Let's just be blunt; this family here is a whole-load of bloodsuckers, leeches - or as the term goes; "vampires"." Professor Black said loudly, sneering slightly when he saw that basically everyone had a terrified expression on their faces.

Bella glared at him, and abruptly, she had appeared - or apparated maybe - next to Professor Black, and then, with a resounding _crack!_, she had effectively smacked him upside the head, causing her "daughter" to giggle while he held his head. "That's what you get for scaring everyone, you dumb dog." Bella growled at him, rolling her eyes and huffing, before she then suddenly appeared back at Edward's side; who knows how she got there so quickly...

"Well, just as how Jacob put it rather bluntly, yes, all of us are vampires." Doctor Cullen concluded, clearing his throat. "Um, technically, Nessie isn't fully vampire; she's half-vampire/half-human." Emmett cut in, ruffling Nessie's hair playfully. I looked around to gauge the other students' reactions to all of this, and I saw that some of their petrified looks had gone away, replaced with utter curiosity as to the family's history.

A hand shot up in the air, and there, Neville Longbottom shakily rose to his feet when Doctor Cullen acknowledged him. "Ah, yes, Neville?" he asked him. "Um, how old are all of you?" Neville asked him a stuttering voice, gulping. "The age old question." Bella muttered to Edward, where the two smiled knowingly at each other.

"Well, I'm the oldest of the coven - being over 300 or 400 years old. Edward is the second oldest, being over a century old, then Esme - my wife - is the third oldest, then followed by Rosalie, then Emmett. Jasper and Alice were turned into vampires before they had came into the family. Finally, Bella is the latest fully fledged vampire in our family, whereas Reneesme is both hers and Edward's daughter; the reason why she isn't considered to be an actual vampire like us is because while Bella was human, she had conceived her and she was about to die from childbirth, and there, Edward changed her." Carlisle explained, as if feeling that he needed to add that part.

Some of the students looked rather disgusted at the mere mention of Bella's and Edward's love life, while the couple in question shuffled their feet awkwardly, staring at the ground. Most of the family snickered at their awkwardness.

Another hand rose into the air, and there, Seamus Finnigan stood. "Do any of you have any special powers?" Seamus asked them, smirking while his friends snickered from the question. "Actually, only five of us do." Edward answered this time; Seamus' friends' sneers disappeared rapidly. "What powers?" another student asked.

"Well, Eddie here can read everyone's minds; Alice - the little pixie - can see the future, "the almighty psychic. Jasper can be like a mood ring and change everyone's moods, as well as reading them off; Bella can project her mind shield and protect anyone from any mental attacks - now I understand why she had protected herself from Eddie's mind reading. Finally, Nessie can project memories into anyone as long as she pleases." Emmett explained, laughing off Bella's, Edward's and Jasper's glares, while Alice remained unaffected from her brother's joking.

"Are any of you actually really blood related?" Fred asked next. "Not really. All of us had been transformed into what we are now, in different time periods. We however have to act like blood related siblings in order to uphold our human facade." Rosalie explained, speaking up for the first time since this meeting had begun. "Malfoy, you better stop thinking about my wife like that." Edward abruptly growled out, glaring over at the Slytherin student.

Most of the students began snickering over at Malfoy's shocked and surprised face, before his face smoothed over into a sneering expression. "If you know what I'm thinking, then tell everyone." Malfoy challenged boldly. Everyone grew quiet again while Edward stared at him intensely, then with a smirk, he then stated in a voice that sounding oddly like Malfoy's voice, _"I think that Crabbe and Goyle are two impossible monkeys who will do everything that I ask, all just for rubbish praise. Gee, I think that Hale chick is one fiesty Veela; wonder why she's married to that big oaf of a husband."_

"Oh, you little weasel." Emmett snarled out, being held back by Jasper and Rosalie while the whole Great Hall was roaring up in laughter. "That's my husband." Bella said to him proudly, kissing him quickly. "How did you meet Edward, Bella?" Ginny asked next boldly, standing to her feet once the room was quiet once more.

"I met Edward back when I was human, and we went to Muggle High School. At first, Edward thought it wasn't such a great idea for me to be hanging around him, since my blood was too intoxicating for him to bear. But, over time, he was able to resist my blood, and since we loved each other, I agreed to marry him after we were out of high school." Bella quickly explained to her, forgetting about the actual, gruesome and partial important parts. "Aren't you forgetting about the details of him leaving you Bella, and the fact about the Newborn Army?" Jacob cut in, heaving himself off of the pillar he was leaning against and made his way over to Bella, Edward and Reneesme.

Both Bella's and Edward's faces flashed in pain from the memory of when the two were separated, but Bella's face was set into a new hard mask, glaring coldly over at him, while Edward looked down sulkily at the marble floors, with the other students staring at him in confusion. "Jake, you said you would forget that." Bella argued at him, handing Reneesme off to her father so she could comfort him.

"I'm never going to let that go, Bells. You realize how much danger he put you in while you were human? I couldn't help you during that dark time, and I couldn't do anything to change your mind about marrying him." Jacob argued back weakly. Bella growled lowly at Jacob, the deep guttural noise sounding as if a warning to Jacob. "Jacob, I advise you to stop reminding Bella of those times. It's not wise at all." Alice warned him, where the family backed away from the two.

"No, I need to keep reminding Bells of what Edward did to her; it seems he needs a little reminder." Jacob growled, his form now shaking. "What's happening to Professor Black?" Hermione hissed to me, staring worriedly over at Jacob who wouldn't stop shaking. "Bring it on, mutt! I'm going to make you pay for making me and my husband remember." Bella snarled, tensing herself into a crouch. "You got it, leech." Jacob growled back, snickering, before suddenly, loud tearing noises were heard, and one minute, Professor Black was there, and the next second, he exploded, morphing into a large russet wolf. Many of the students gasped out loud at their teacher, while some cowered in fear.

"Bella, don't." Edward hissed to his wife, rushing to her side and grabbing her wrist strongly. "Edward, just let me rough Jacob up a bit, please? I need to remind him that he shouldn't keep bringing up that time in our lives." Bella pleaded with him. Edward pursed his lips for a few minutes, ignoring Jacob's deep growls, before sighing and nodding. "Just make sure you don't screw up where we can recognize the mutt." Edward muttered, though a smirk was appearing on his face. Bella nodded, and after Edward had stepped away from his wife, Bella turned back to the werewolf-like creature that was our Muggle Studies teacher, who was crouched as well, fangs bared and tail straight up in the air.

"Jacob, you better not tear my baby sister into shreds." Emmett called out warningly to the werewolf, crossing his arms, while the rest of the family had stepped back, watching to see who would make the first attack. It appeared that Professor Black - from now on, I'm just going to refer him as Jacob like everyone else - before him and Bella began a slow circling dance up front, glaring at one another.

Suddenly Jacob lunged after Bella, where the students waited with bated breath to see what will happen. Bella smirked, and just before Jacob could even swipe at her with his huge paw, she gracefully jumped into the air, and after using Jacob's large muzzle as a help, she jumped up to the ceiling of the Great Hall, latching herself on one of the support beams up there. "Whoa..." Ron trailed off, staring up at Bella in amazement like everyone else was.

She angled herself downwards now, and then pushed off of the beam, shooting down at lightning speeds towards Jacob, before she then punched him upon impact. He went skidding off to the sides while Bella once again landed on the ground, intact and graceful as ever. Jacob shook off her punch, and then once again glowered at Bella, standing up on all fours once again.

They continued fighting, with Bella gracefully and neatly dodging each of Jacob's swipes at her. "Wow, who knew that vampires were this... awesome!" George hissed from beside us, watching the fight in wide eyes. I nodded and continued watching the fight, that is until Bella had gotten hit by one of Jacob's swipes, and scratched her face, where long, deep gashes were there. Bella let out a small scream and went down to the ground, clutching her face with Edward rushing to her side.

He picked her up and cradled her gently, all the while his dark, furious gaze was fixated on Jacob who cowered back. "You damn mutt! Look what you did to my wife!" Edward snarled, his fists tightening around Bella's waist. "Why, I should teach you a lesson, you idiot!" Emmett roared, stalking his way towards Jacob, but Esme stopped him by putting a small, forceful hand on his shoulder. Reneesme suddenly appeared in front of Jacob, her hands on her tiny waist while she stood protectively in front of Jacob.

"That's enough fighting for good, you two." Carlisle ordered, dropping down into a crouch beside Bella who was still lying in Edward's arms, holding her face tightly. "Bella, I need to see the scratches." Carlisle pleaded with her gently. Her once tense shoulders slumped, before she removed her face from Edward's chest and turned her head towards Carlisle while the rest of the students gasped at the gruesome sight of her cuts. Her pale skin was practically falling off of her face, for she winced when Carlisle gently grazed the gashes. "Is she going to be able to heal, Carlisle?" Edward asked him in a desperate voice, stroking Bella's hair softly in hopes that would calm Bella down some.

"Of course she'll heal, Edward. Can you help me? I think I can use magic of some sorts to help her face heal." Carlisle suggested, getting himself more comfortable while taking out his wand. Edward, his lips pressing into a thin line, nodded and then pressed Bella's hanging skin back to her cheek gently, where Bella hissed. "Sorry, love." Edward murmured to her, kissing her dark long hair. Carlisle instructed Edward what to do, who followed orders, and with a flick of his wand, I could see that Bella's skin was reattaching itself back to her head and after waiting several minutes with his hand pressed up against Bella's pale cheek, Edward slowly removed his hand, revealing long, light pink scars on her face.

"There we go." Carlisle said in a satisfied tone, chuckling when Edward crushed Bella against him again. Some of the students sighed in relief for Bella, while Carlisle made his way over to Jacob who was still a werewolf-like creature, looking utterly remorseful for what he did to Bella. "We'll forgive you over time, Jacob. Just, please don't do that again." Edward stated loudly, his voice slightly muffled since he was kissing any part of revealed skin of Bella's besides her face; maybe he was answering Jacob's thoughts.

"Follow me, Jacob. I think we can find you some clothes for you to wear, since you destroyed your other ones." Carlisle suggested to Jacob after Alice handed Carlisle Jacob's torn teacher robes. Again, it appeared that Jacob had nodded, and then slowly rose to his paws, and sulking behind him, Carlisle and Jacob made their slow walk out of the Great Hall. We all turned back to the family who was still up on stage, and saw that Bella was now standing closely to Edward's side, not letting anyone see her scars from Jacob, while Rosalie had picked up their daughter, and handed her back to them.

The family went on explaining of who and what they were, telling us each detail they could offer, and answered any questions that us students had to ask. Finally, the assembly was over, and we were all leaving the Great Hall, after we had fixed the seats and tables up for dinner and ate the meal, so now all of us were heading back towards our houses.

"Wow, it must seem pretty cool to be a vampire." Ron concluded once we were back in our beds. I chuckled, and nodding my head, the lights were turned off, and us students who needed sleep, went to sleep.

**

* * *

**

**So, how was the chapter for everyone?! Was it good? :D**

**Just letting you know now, that the banner - and terribly made banner at that - for this story, is up on my website - second website of course - in the Story Banners section of the photos. Just go ahead and look at it if you want to.**

**Please review if you like the story so far! I'm still having fun with writing this story. :D**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	7. Muggle Sport

**Another chapter of The Cullens come to Hogwarts, A Remake! :D**

**I'm absolutely loving all of the Harry Potter Movie CD Soundtrack music I'm listening to right now; it's such a big help to me when it comes to writing these types of stories. XD**

**Hmm, now what should I do? Now that the Cullens are known as the vampire family, I have no idea of what I could have them do before the Triwizard Tournament II begins, and before their human friends - along with the wolf pack, and the other vampire covens - show up.**

**Oh, duh! I now know! **

**Let's get to it then!**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter SEVEN**_

**~Harry Potter~**

_***DREAM***_

_The dream was rather dark, so I was unable to really what was in front of me. But, suddenly, I was now able to see what was in front of me._

_The scenery before me, was one of a castle. The walls and floors were of a dark grey stone, for the room was dark and gloomy in a way. Three ancient thrones were in the back of the room, where two men sat down on it. One man - on the left side of the throne in the middle - had long white blond hair, papery pale skin, and dark red eyes. The man on the right side of the throne in the middle, had long dark hair, pale papery skin like the man on the left, and dark ruby red eyes as well. Another man was pacing in front of the middle throne, his long black hair looking as if it was a part of his long black cloak that was similar of the first two men's cloaks, while his ruby irises stared down at the stone flooring._

_"Aro, just sit down, alright?" the man on the left suggested to the man who was pacing - Aro - while he sighed. "I cannot relax, Caius. Who knows what those wretched Cullens have already done to Felix." Aro murmured in a worried tone. "But, we shouldn't worry at all, Aro. Even though it is unfortunate for Felix if he had died already, merely because he wasn't able to deal with the Cullens on his own; but, now we know to not send any of our Guard after that family on their own. We know to send them - strength in numbers is always the best way to send an attack." Caius told Aro._

_"Yes, yes, yes. I realize all of that now." Aro began impatiently. "The Dark Lord won't be pleased at all when he finds out that Felix was unable to find that Potter boy he wants so much." Aro added in, his face twisting in utter worry. "Master, the Dark Lord may find out, but we know that, next time we seek out those weak vampires, we'll go in numbers this time." a soft voice spoke up. Aro looked up at the sound of the voice, and there, it faded to black..._

I bolted upright in my bed, and looked around wildly in the dark room, realizing that it must've been early in the morning, for it was still dark outside the chamber windows. I looked around after pulling the red curtains away, and saw that my friends' curtains were still closed, so they were still asleep. And when I looked over at Edward's neat bed like usual, I remembered that he was a vampire, so he and his family didn't need any sleep.

_So, they really are vampires? _I thought to myself, thinking that maybe, just maybe, that the whole family explaining they were vampires was some crazy dream I fabricated all on my own. Sighing, I quietly got out of bed, put on my robe, and after grabbing the invisibility cloak that I still had, I snuck out of my chambers, and down the winding staircase to the Common Room.

I peeked around the corner, and saw that Edward and Bella were sitting in front of the fire place, looking as if they were practicing spells. _Guess they weren't kidding when they told us they didn't really know any magic. _I thought to myself. "You got that right, Harry." I jumped when I heard Edward answer my thoughts from inside the Common Room, where he hadn't looked up at me. _Whoops; forgot he could read minds. _I thought to myself again, and this time, Edward chuckled.

I made my way over to the couple, and took off my invisibility cloak, appearing right behind them. "So, what brings you down here tonight, Harry?" Bella asked me gently, lowering her wand. "I had the strangest dream ever." I began, sighing while walking over to one of the arm chairs and sitting down on it. "How so?" Bella asked me, snuggling into Edward's side after he too lowered his wand.

I told them my dream, of how I saw three men - all of whom had red eyes like newborn vampires had; thank gosh Edward's and Bella's family told us about newborn vampires too - to where they were worrying over Felix, and how the Dark Lord - Voldemort of course - would find out, and up to the part where someone assured Aro about fighting in numbers next time.

Bella had her hand to her gaping mouth in the end, while Edward looked angered. "Those weren't newborn vampires you saw, Harry. Those are the leaders of the Volturi." Edward told me tightly, running an angry hand through his hair. "The Volturi?" I asked him questioningly. "The Volturi is the royal vampire rulers of our world, Harry. They solely rule only because of their talented Guard, yet that's what make the group too terrifying. The Volturi can easily send its Guard out to attack any vampires who have broken the vampire rules, yet they can also seek out any other talented vampires who would be useful for the Guard, only adding to Aro's "jewel collection"." Bella explained to me.

"There are vampire rules?" I asked them, my eyebrows raising. "Only one rule really - and that's to not expose ourselves to humans." Edward told me, sighing. "But, you and your family have told all of us about your secret. So, will they come after you guys next?" I asked them, feeling worried for the family now, since they had told us their secret. Bella's eyes grew wide along with Edward's, and then they stared at each other. "We have to tell the others soon. I don't think we really thought about them while telling everyone." Bella hissed to her husband.

"We will, love. As long as we make sure no one really tells anyone about us, then we'll be fine; we just have to stay under the radar." Edward told her; weird. Never heard of that saying before - must be a Muggle phrase. Bella, biting her bottom lip in worry, nodded. "You know, we can help you and your family out when it comes to practicing spells." I informed them after a moment of silence. "Oh, we wouldn't want to burden any of you." Bella hurriedly stated, shaking her head. "Not at all. We'll have no problem in teaching any of you; we are friends, of course." I told them, smiling. Edward, chuckling, nodded, and agreed to my suggestion, saying that we could begin practicing later on.

"Harry?" Edward began, after I stared down at my lap once another moment of silence passed between us. "Yeah?" I asked him back, looking up. "What's Quidditch?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at my shocked expression. "Neither of you have heard of Quidditch?" I asked them in a disbelieving tone, running a hand through my shaggy hair once I saw them shake their heads. "I'll have to show you and your family later on today, because we'll be holding Quidditch Try-outs soon - in a couple of days. I'm sure you guys will love the sport; not so sure about the girls though." I explained, smirking while Edward chuckled and Bella pouted.

"Don't be so sure yet, Mr. Potter. You have no idea of whether the ladies and I will like this sport." Bella challenged me, huffing and crossing her slim arms over her chest.

The sun rose a few hours later, and we all went upstairs to change into new school robes for the day, and after waiting in the common room, Ron and Hermione, with Ginny, Fred, George, Neville and Reneesme following after them, came down to greet us. Reneesme jumped into Bella's awaiting arms and kissed her cheek quickly, before she kissed Edward's large nose next. "Shall we get to the Great Hall for breakfast?" Edward suggested once he heard some of our stomachs growl out in hunger, and chuckled from our sudden blushing faces.

We agreed, and with that, we exited the Gryffindor Common Room. Abruptly though, on our ways, a sudden burst of green slime squirted itself onto Edward's face as we were walking. We gasped, while Bella and Reneesme giggled. "Emmett! You're so dead!" Edward roared after wiping the green slime off of his face, and snarled over at Emmett's loud booming figure down the hall, Rosalie standing beside him.

In seconds, Edward was no longer standing in front of us; he was tackling Emmett down to the ground, and the two rolled out of our views, fighting his brother. Bella guided us over to Rosalie, and there, we watched as Edward and Emmett wrestled each other down the hallway, causing the students up and about this morning to dodge out of the way. "Boys will be boys." Rosalie stated, giggling along with Bella.

Jasper and Alice were about to turn the corner, but they slinked themselves out of the way when they saw Edward and Emmett heading their way. "What was it this time?" Jasper asked Bella when they were standing in front of us, Luna waiting behind them. "Take a wild guess." Rosalie told him, rolling her eyes. "Uncle Emmy played a prank on Daddy again." Nessie piped in, were Jasper, Alice, Bella and Rosalie laughed all over again.

"OW! Okay, okay, Esme! We won't fight in the halls again!" we looked up and over at Emmett and Edward again, to see them kneeling on the ground while Professor Cullen - Esme Cullen - had the boys both by their ears, and was looking angry at the for fighting while the apologized mercilessly. "Good, and if you don't, then you don't get to spend the night with your wives for a whole month." Esme threatened them, smirking when both boys winced.

"Esme, that's not fair to us!" Bella called out to her, pouting. We scrunched our faces at Rosalie and Bella, while they shrugged at us. "Well, next time, control your husbands from fighting." Esme shouted over to Bella and Rosalie, barking out a laugh before releasing the boys from her hold on their ears. Edward and Emmett stood to their feet slowly, and hung their heads when we walked over to them.

"Now, all of you; you should take your friends to the Great Hall already. They must be hungry for some breakfast." Esme told the boys, nodding quickly before she walked off. Right as we were walking, I saw Fred and George give Emmett a high five, snickering while I heard Edward snarled. "So, you three did that?" Edward asked them angrily, yet his only answer was loud laughs.

The school day went on normally like always, with minor cautious students who weren't too comfortable with the Cullen family being vampires yet. But, from what Bella told me, they expected as much from the students, and knew that eventually, everyone will be used to the fact that vampires are attending this school.

Right now, since it was cloudy today, all of us - the Cullen Siblings, Neville, Luna, Fred and George, Ron, Hermione and I - were sitting in one of the courtyards right now, sitting in a comfortable circle. Suddenly, Alice gasped, and her golden eyes glazed over. "Alice, what is it?" Jasper asked her worriedly. Everyone looked over at the pixie like girl in worry, and when Alice returned to normal, a large happy grin was on her face. "Tonight, there's a thunderstorm." Alice told her family where the guys pumped their fists in the air, while the girls rolled their eyes.

"What's so great about a thunderstorm?" Ron asked them, gaining their attention. "For us, thunderstorms are a really good thing; perfect baseball weather." Emmett told him, bumping fists with Jasper and Edward. "Baseball?" Ginny asked, her head tilting in confusion. "Baseball is a Muggle sport, Ginny. Anyways, I thought had to have sun in order to play baseball." Hermione explained.

"Well, for vampires like us, it's different." Edward told her, a crooked grin appearing on his face while Hermione and Ginny blushed from the smile. "Stop dazzling them, you jerk." Bella mockingly complained to Edward, smacking his shoulder lightly. "We'll go ask Carlisle and Esme if they want to join in on the baseball game tonight." Rosalie told her siblings, standing to her feet with Emmett following after her. "Ask Jacob too!" Bella called out to the two when they walked off. They both gave Bella thumbs up, signaling that they had heard her.

"Do you think we can postpone the broom lessons, Harry?" Edward asked me once their siblings had disappeared. "Yeah, we can do them some other day." I assured them. "Tomorrow?" Bella asked me excitedly, where I nodded and smiled at her.

Finally, it was after dark, and with the permission of Professor Dumbledore, after we had eaten, we followed the Cullen family - Fred, George, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Ron, Hermione and I - out to a clearing just off to the side of the school. Professor Black was following us as well, only wearing ripped jeans and no shirt, so Ginny and Hermione ogle over him. _Kind of creepy to see my friends eyeing one of our teachers in a disgusting way. _I thought to myself, feeling my face heat up when I heard Edward chuckle at my thoughts.

When we got to the clearing, there was still some light out, and we could hear the rumbling booms of thunder coming our way. "Team Captains will be Bella and Jacob this time." Carlisle informed everyone. Emmett groaned out in sadness when he heard that he wasn't the captain, while we laughed at him. Bella and Jacob stood in front of everyone, while us wizards and witches who weren't immortal and weren't immune to gaining injuries, sat off to the side.

"Go ahead and begin picking your teams." Carlisle told the two before he disappeared. "Ladies first." Jacob gestured to Bella, who looked pretty in her little Cullen baseball uniform, while the rest of the family also had their own baseball uniforms on. "Okay... Edward." Bella began. Edward smirked and zipped to Bella's side, kissing her quickly, while their family groaned. "Figures she would pick him first." Rosalie muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Nessie." Jacob picked Reneesme, who skipped to Jacob's side. "Alice." Bella picked her sister next, where she also skipped to Bella's side. "Emmett." Jacob said, picking the buff vampire who whooped happily. "Get over here, Rose." Bella laughed while picking her, since Rosalie was quietly begging her to not let her go to Jacob's team. "Looks like you're on my team, Dr. Fang!" Jacob yelled over to Carlisle who had marked the bases quickly.

"And we'll be on either team as well, Jake!" Jacob barked out a loud laugh when a new voice called out. "Who are they?" Ron asked, squinting his eyes over at the ten people who were making their way over to where Carlisle stood waiting for them. "Those are people from the tribe back in La Push, Washington. They are werewolves like Jacob, and they have brought their imprints along with them." Bella explained to us, while we saw six men and one girl - all with russet skin and shaggy black hair in ways - stay on the field and being divided up into either of the two teams, while three girls that had russet skin and black hair was well, make their way over to where we sat.

"Hello, Emily." Esme greeted the tallest and oldest looking woman out of the three, and the one who had jagged scars on her face, to which we all looked away from. She smiled and nodded her head in greeting at Esme, before she set the smallest and youngest girl of the three down on the ground, who crawled her way over to us and sat down beside Ginny. "I'm Emily, and this is Kim, along with Claire." the oldest woman introduced us to her and the other two girls. We told her our names, and she told us the other people's names - the ones who will also be playing baseball.

In the end, the teams were Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Seth, Leah, Quil and Embry against Jacob, Nessie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Sam, Paul, Jared and Esme. Esme called Hermione up to be the umpire - Esme was going to be the catcher in this round inning or round; whatever it was called -, since she knew about baseball unlike the rest of us, and when suddenly, a loud crackling boom of thunder echoed out in the clearing, Alice - who was going to be pitcher first - smiled.

"It's time!" she called out to her family and the other werewolves. Jacob, who was going to bat first, swung the metal bat in his hands around, a loud whooshing in the air as he did so.

"Batter up!" Hermione yelled.

Jacob readied himself, the bat resting over his shoulder. Alice wound up the pitch, and gracefully yet lethally like a cobra strike, the ball snapped out of her hands and went zooming in Jacob's direction. He swung, but the ball zipped right past him and into Esme's awaiting hand. "Strike one!" Hermione called out.

Jacob grumbled and cursed, before he again readied himself to hit the ball. After Esme had thrown the ball back to Alice, Alice again gracefully wound up the pitch, and threw the ball in Jacob's direction, and this time after swinging the bat, Jacob hit the ball with a resounding _CRACK! _just as the loud thunder boomed. "Now I see why you need the thunderstorm." Hermione muttered to Esme after Jacob took off running to first base, to which Esme laughed at Hermione's statement.

"Looks like he's got a homerun." Hermione told Esme. "Nah; Edward and Bella are the fastest ones in the family, so it's unlikely that a werewolf is going to get a homerun while these two are in the outfield." Esme told her, just as we saw a white thing flash from the woods, landing in Bella's hands before she threw it off to where Rosalie stood at third base. She caught it in her hands, just before Jacob could slide there. "OUT!" Hermione yelled, watching as Jacob stood to his feet, glaring at Rosalie who also glared back.

"Bloody hell, that was a close call." Neville hissed to Ron and me, shaking his dark haired head.

The game continued on, both teams either getting home runs, or base hits. (Emily was able to describe all of the baseball terms to us, since we were hopelessly lost in this Muggle sport.) In the end, it was Bella's team who won this game.

"Now, remember our bet, Emmett." Edward called out tauntingly to his brother. "Bet? What bet?" Jasper asked incredulously, frowning as if he was upset at the fact he wasn't involved in a bet for once. (Bella also had told us that Jasper and Emmett loved to partake in bets against each other.) "The bet where I have to back off of pulling wizard pranks on him." Emmett grumbled, sticking his tongue out childishly at Edward, who barked out a victorious laugh, just before he walked off with his wife at his side, their daughter in her arms.

"I bet we can pull a human prank on him." Jasper whispered to Emmett, snickering. "Don't even think about it!" Edward shouted over his shoulder, causing everyone - including us wizard students - to laugh while Emmett and Jasper frowned.

**

* * *

**

**And there's the chapter for everyone! So, what'cha think of the chapter? Any good at all?**

**And now it's time for previews/summaries of new stories, because I think these story ideas would be good. :D**

**~What A Girl Wants: Twilight Version~**

**A/U, OOC, OCs and AH; **Vanessa **(Reneesme basically; only just a more modern-y name) **has only ever wanted two things in the world, ever - to know who her father is, and to have that special "father/daughter dance" together. Vanessa's mother, Bella Swan, has told her a modified fairytale like story, of how Bella had met her father, Edward Masen, and how the two loved each other dearly, until they mysterious had separated from each other with no particularly correct reason. Now that Vanessa has turned seventeen, she has made it her mission to find her dad, and to see what's he like; to see why he and her mom had never gotten officially married. It's now Vanessa's mission to seek out the why, and the who, of her parents' estranged story. Based off of the movie - _What A Girl Wants_ - with Amanda Bynes **(forgot how to spell her last name.)**.

**~Mamma Mia!: Twilight Version~**

**A/U, OOC, OCs (possibly) and AH; **Nessie - the child of Isabella Swan. Her father - currently unknown. Based off of the movie - _Momma Mia!_ with Meryl Streep and co-stars -, this girl who's about to get married to the love of her life, Jacob Black, is saddened by the one aspect in getting married; to have her father walk her down the aisle. That's where she invites three men from her mother's past to her wedding, in order to find out who is her real father. Is it the buff teddy bear with brown hair and brown eyes? Is it the blond haired soldier with soft blue-green eyes? Or, is it the musical musician with bronze hair that has Nessie's hair color? Will Isabella even tell her daughter the truth of who her real father is?

**AND FINALLY**

**~The Twilight Mafia~**

**A/U, OOC, OCs (possibly) and AH;** _Takes place in the 1940s or whenever the mob was popular. _Bella Swan - an unsuspecting, sweet young adult. Alice Swan - Bella's fashionista baby sister and the energetic pixie. Rosalie Swan - Bella's model older sister, and the icy queen of the office. These three sisters are three innocent and naive girls who had no idea what world they are about to be thrown into. On one night of partying to celebrate Alice's graduation of high school with friends and close relatives, one of these sisters is about to encounter one of the most dangerous mob gangsters in Chicago. And what happens when theses sisters start to fall in love with the Mob boss, along with his two wingmen?

**Any of these story ideas sound good, hmm? **

**I think I'd have fun with writing any of these stories, really. :D **

**Please let me know which of these stories sound good, and please review if you liked the chapter.**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	8. Killing Curse

**Welcome one and all, to another chapter of The Cullens come to Hogwarts! :D**

**I'm still loving the fact that I can really write this story, and get the chapters out faster than normal. Probably because I'm getting stuck on my other stories - again. XP**

**Anyways, a reader asked me if I could write a chapter in Edward's POV again, because they loved how I wrote it I guess. Well, I'm going to try and write it from Edward's POV - I just don't know how it will turn out. **

**So, let's get to it! **

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter EIGHT**_

**~Edward Cullen~**

_This is absolute heaven, _my Bella thought towards me after she pulled the shield away from her. I purred quietly in response, smiling against her bare translucent neck, my hands roaming freely down her sides. "That it is, my wife." I whispered to her, dragging my lips up to hers, and kissing her with abandon, not giving a damn that students were passing by us from where we sat on a stone bench inside the castle.

Bella purred around our lips - where I moaned into her pale mouth - and she shifted where she was straddling my lap, her hands threading themselves into my messy hair. She giggled quietly when I let my pianist fingers toy with the hem of her little school skirt underneath her long school robe, and sighed into my mouth when my hands went up under her skirt; I'm really thankful that this robe can hide my hands so easily - wouldn't want people looking at us and be scarred for life. (Well, it's not like their already scarred thanks to Emmett and Rosalie.)

Abruptly, during our kissing session, I felt a hard, invisible force pull me backwards, and I gasped, and realized that Bella had been pulled back as well. She was panting, and now she glared at the pink monster who was walking by us, looking rather smug that we had been pulled apart. _I have no idea how she does all of that, Edward, but I got to find a spell to get some revenge on her, _Bella thought angrily to herself after she scooted back over towards me.

Sighing, I nodded and then stood to my feet, irritated that that atrocious pink monster had interrupted my make out session with my wife. I pulled Bella to her feet next, and with my hands on her hips, we walked off and away from the bench, heading off in the direction of our friends' scents. (Since we've been around them for so long, we're able to pick out their scents among all of the other students.)

We turned the corner, and spotted Hermione, Ron and Harry standing off to the side, talking to each other about something. Bella and I were heading in their direction, until we were suddenly stopped by another person I absolutely hate right now; Cho Chang just happened to pop up out of nowhere in front of us, and smiled directly up at me, forgetting that my wife was standing right next to me.

"Hey Cedric." and of course, this crazy Ravenclaw girl was just too slow to realize that I'm NOT Cedric. "I'm not Cedric." I sang angrily at her, hearing Bella giggle beside me, and snicker at Cho's sad face. "No, you are Cedric, silly. And, I know it." Cho said stubbornly, pouting. I rolled my eyes, and slipped my way around her, my hands on my wife's hips still, and I kissed her behind the ear bravely and in plain sight for Cho to see that I was happily married and in love with my Bella.

"Hey guys." Bella greeted our three closest friends once we were standing near them. "Cho is still following you?" Ron asked me once he looked over my shoulder, no doubt still seeing Cho after me. "Doesn't take a rocket scientist to see so." I muttered, shaking my head in frustration. "I'm really getting pissed off at that witch there." Bella growled, wrapping her arms possessively around my waist.

"Well, just ignore her. Come on, we told the others we would go meet them at the far east courtyard." Hermione informed us, and with that, we began walking away.

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" _a shrill shriek sounded from behind me, before I felt a pounding force slam into my back from behind, and I let out a gasp. I felt my hands slip away from Bella's body, and felt myself collapse to the ground on my knees, before falling face forward into the marble ground.

"EDWARD!" I heard an angel scream, but I couldn't see who was the angel that cried out. "Edward?!" another voice called out worriedly, this voice sounding less of an angel and sounding more human - rough really. "Eddie, get up!" a deep booming voice roared next, and then I felt a light pressure somewhere, but I couldn't pinpoint it, for I had lost my sense of feeling.

"Daddy?! Momma, what's wrong with Daddy?!?!" I heard another shrill - a high pitched, child-like ring - voice pipe in next, and I heard soft sobs begin to erupt around me, or wherever I was. "Bella, what happened? Why is Edward like this?" I heard a calm, deep male sounding voice cut in next. "Cho - er, that _thing_ killed my husband, Carlisle! Do something!" the same angel's voice screeched, and now, I felt another light pressure somewhere.

"Edward, son, can you hear me?" I heard the soothing male voice ask me, and I felt something on my body - maybe someone was poking me or something along those lines? "Oh my gosh! I-I didn't mean too!" that same shrill voice who shouted out that weird spell cried from somewhere off to the left. "Get the hell away from him, you murderer! You killed my husband, you monster! How could you?! How many times did he have to get it through your thick skull, that he wasn't this Cedric student you keep thinking he is?!?!" the angel snarled at that shrill voice.

_Cedric? _I thought to myself, and suddenly, a pale face of a teenage boy was in front of my vision, with brown messy hair, flushed pale skin - not as pale as a vampires really - and dark eyes, while wearing an outfit with the Hufflepuff colors on it. Everyone keeps thinking that since I look somewhat similar to this boy, maybe now I have a visual aid as to what Cedric might've looked like.

"Miss Chang, I'm afraid that you must follow me to my office; we'll be having a talk about your behavior and you of killing Mr. Cullen here." another deep voice cut in that time, while I heard someone now full out sobbing, walking away from where I was. "Son, can you hear me? Please, squeeze Bella's hand or something, to let us know you're still with us." that soothing voice pleaded.

I gasped, and suddenly, I could feel, smell and see where I was. "What the..." I whispered, blinking my eyes furiously in order to clear my vision, and there, I saw Carlisle, Reneesme, Bella, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Emmett hovering over me. "Oh, Edward!" Bella cried, her face flooding my vision where I felt her soft lips on my forehead.

"Daddy!" Reneesme squealed, launching herself at me and kissing my face repeatedly. "What happened?" I asked groggily, wincing slightly when Carlisle prodded my side. "Cho Chang had used the Killing Curse on you, Edward. I believe she must've tried to aim it at Bella since I saw a burn mark on your robes, and it was really close towards Bella, yet you took the spell." Carlisle explained to me, sighing.

"Are you okay, Edward?" Hermione asked me. "Yeah, I think so. Just a little sore really." I told her, sighing now. "You can sit up if you want, Edward. Or, if you still think you're in pain, I could walk you to the school hospital." Carlisle suggested to me. "Could everyone give me just a little space here?" I asked everyone who was still surrounding me. They scooted back some, and I slowly sat up, Nessie - who was still hugging me - now sitting in my lap.

I straightened and grimaced at the slight pain that was still in my back. "Do you need to go to the hospital, bro?" Emmett asked me after Bella was kneeling next to me, his face devoid of any happiness that was usually there. "No, I think I'll be fine for now." I assured them, nodding my head. "What happened to Cho?" I asked grudgingly, glaring down at the ground. "Professor Dumbledore came by after Alice had foreseen you getting attacked, and had informed him about it. He took Cho to his office, where I believe she'll be expelled and have her wand snapped." Carlisle explained to me.

"Snapped?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Performing the Killing Curse on another student, on school grounds is a serious issue, Edward. Besides, she deserves to be expelled." Hermione informed me, scowling down at the ground now. "I agree." Bella murmured, resting her head lightly on my shoulder.

Bella and Emmett helped me to my feet, and Bella lightly wrapped her arm around my waist and once again placed her head on my shoulder, kissing my neck quickly. "Are you absolutely sure you'll be fine, Edward?" Carlisle asked me, getting ready to leave. "I'll be fine, Carlisle." I assured him, smiling at him for encouragement.

Nodding his head and also smiling, Carlisle left. Emmett ruffled my hair, earning an annoyed scowl from me, before he dashed off, laughing. "Honey, can I ask you something?" Bella asked me once we began walking off in the direction the five of us were heading in before I had been attacked, with Ron, Hermione and Harry ahead of us again.

"Sure." I answered, shifting Reneesme in my arms so she wasn't clinging my front and neck so much, and was now resting comfortably in my arms. "Why were you thinking about Cedric?" Bella asked me. "Did you have your shield down again?" I asked her sheepishly. "Yes; I was hoping you'd be able to hear me through my thoughts so you could wake up." Bella admitted, shrugging. I sighed and whispered, "Well, when you told Cho off, I suddenly had a vision of sorts about Cedric - which is weird. I have never seen him before, so I have no idea of how I knew what he looked like."

"You saw him in your mind?" Bella asked me, and I nodded. "Maybe someone was remembering of when Cedric had died last year, and maybe they remembered what he looked like." Bella suggested, and again I shrugged. That's probably how I was able to see what he looked like.

We entered the courtyard of where Hermione, Ron and Harry had told them to meet them at, and saw that indeed all of our friends were waiting for us. "We heard what happened to you, Ed." George muttered once we all sat down. "Wow, word gets around fast." I mumbled, chuckling. "Well, that Cho deserves to be expelled; I knew there was a reason of why I didn't like her so much." Ginny grumbled, huffing and crossing her arms over her chest tightly.

"So, when do you think we could practice how to fly on a broom, Harry?" Bella asked Harry. "Well, do you think we should wait for Edward? He might not be able to fly - walking, yes, but flying?" Harry asked her, where she nodded with realization. "Look, I'm perfectly fine. I can ride my broom if I want to, so after classes are all done today, let's go learn how to fly." I told him confidently and defiantly.

"Wait, none of you know how to ride a broom?" Fred asked. "Hello? We're vampires from the states! None of us knew that we withheld magic before, so that includes we don't know how to fly a broom!" Bella told him hotly, huffing now. "Calm down, Bella." Jasper's voice sounded from behind us, and we turned to see him and Alice walking towards us, with Emmett and Rosalie following behind them.

"So, what's all of this riding brooms talk?" Rosalie asked after the four sat down in our little circle. "We're thinking about learning how to ride our broomsticks after classes." Bella told her siblings. "Oh, we need to learn how to ride them too!" Alice exclaimed, gesturing to her and our other siblings. "You're more than welcome to come and join in on the lesson then." Harry informed them.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After classes had passed for the day, my family and I followed after Harry to the Quidditch Pitch field - the place of where they held both the try-outs and the games of Quidditch - with our Firebolt brooms in our hands. Bella and I were dead-set again letting Nessie learn how to fly right now, so whenever we were to ride our brooms together as a family, she was either to be riding on Bella's broom with her, or on my broom with me.

When we entered the Pitch field, I could see Hermione, Ron, Fred and George, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Reneesme all sitting up in the stands, watching us. We lined up in front of Harry, who also had his Firebolt broom with him. "Okay, so, first off, you have to mount your broom. Just let your broom hover like so." Harry instructed us, promptly dropping his broom from his hand, and there, his broom hovered in mid-air, ready for the rider to mount.

We repeated his actions, and there, all of our brooms simultaneously hovered a few feet off the ground like how Harry's broom was. He hopped onto his broom, and we copied his actions, with Emmett only having slight trouble in doing so since he was damn huge for his size.

"Now, to fly, you just move forward, and you'll take off on the broom. Turning your body to the left or the right - and make sure you only just nudge yourself to the left or the right - will automatically take you in that direction. And, if you pull yourself up with the broom, then you'll either go straight up, or you'll stop. Sounds easy enough to follow?" Harry asked us, and we nodded.

Bella leaned forward first, and there, she took off. She began moving left and right on her broom, flying around the Quidditch Pitch with ease. "See, just like how Bella's doing." Harry encouraged us, nodding his dark haired head. We again nodded, and then, I leaned forward and followed after my wife, while my siblings went off in different directions of the field. "Oh, this is so fun!" Alice squealed out loudly, her voice echoing. We laughed at her excitement, yet I couldn't agree more.

It was so simple and easy to fly now. This broom was extremely fast, and with the simplest of movements, this broom would follow in the direction you want to go in. It actually felt like we were running like our true vampire selves - fast with the wind blowing in your face.

What really surprised me is when I saw that Bella was beginning to stand up on her broom. "What are you doing, love?" I yelled out to her, growing concerned for her safety like always. "I want to see if I can stay balanced on this!" she yelled back to me now fully standing on her broom with perfect balance.

"Excellent poise, Bella!" Jasper yelled out encouragingly to my wife, who giggled at his compliment. "Thanks Jazz!" Bella yelled back at him, doing a graceful handstand on the broom, before she flipped over and plopped back down on the broom. I could hear the others in the stands clapping at Bella's performance.

"Oh, looks like we have company." Emmett shouted out to us, jutting his thumb down at the field where we could see the emerald colored jackasses of the school marching onto the field over to where Harry stood. We all zoomed down to where Harry stood, and glared over at the Slytherins who were dressed in green and silvery robes - probably the Quidditch attire for the game.

"What do you think all of you are doing here?" Jasper asked them angrily, growling lowly. "We're here to have Quidditch try-outs; the question is what are all of you bloodsuckers doing here?" Malfoy asked us back tauntingly. I snarled loudly at that nickname that my family and I had been called a long time ago when Jacob despised all of us, and my family snarled in tune with me, causing all of the Slytherins to jump.

"You better shut your mouth if you know what's good for you." Rosalie seethed at him, her once bright golden eyes turning a pitch black. "Now, get off of the Quidditch Pitch, Malfoy. We were here before you." Harry growled at him. "Over my dead rotting corpse, Potter." Malfoy challenged. "That can be easily arranged." my Bella stated with an evil smile appearing on her face, along with my siblings following her lead and smirking maliciously over at the rat.

_Wonder where we could put the body... _Emmett thought to himself gleefully, his head swarming with numerous images of hiding spots we could hide Malfoy's body. "We're staying on this Pitch, and not even your vampire friends here are going to scare us away this time." Malfoy boasted. "Want to wager on that, you little pest?" Emmett asked him, raising an eyebrow down at him questioning.

"How about we settle this easily? Whoever can catch the Golden Snitch first once it's released, the losing team will have to leave the field immediately, while the winning team can do whatever they want to humiliate the losing seeker." Malfoy offered. "Deal." Harry spat. Alice came skipping out from a hidden room, carrying a large leather trunk out with her. She dropped it purposely on Malfoy's foot, who yelped out girlishly and causing everyone on our side to laugh and snicker at his pain.

Jasper went over towards the trunk and placed his hand on the lock, getting ready to snap it open, while Harry and Malfoy mounted their brooms. "3... 2... 1... Go!" Jasper yelled, snapping the case open and releasing the Golden Snitch from its confines and the golden blur took off, with Malfoy and Harry beginning the race.

"Wow, look at Harry go!" Bella whispered to me in excitement, her eyes on Harry's fast flying figure. "He's pretty fast for a human wizard. I bet we can go faster on our brooms though." Emmett said, shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe with just a bit of tuning on our brooms, I can make it where the brooms can match our vampire speed." Rosalie mumbled, nodding. "Doubt that'll work. Teachers will get suspicious and will think we're cheating." Alice informed her, frowning.

"No fair, Potter!" we suddenly looked up, and saw that Harry had his hand raised high, holding the Golden Snitch in pride. We all clapped for Harry's victory, and gave him pats on the back and hugs once he landed right next to us. "Now, take your little minions and leave this field before we all throw you out." Emmett boomed down at the pests before us.

"And don't forget about the deal we had, Malfoy. That part of the bargain will be taking place tomorrow." Harry shouted out to Malfoy as he and his team were leaving, us laughing loudly at his retreating form.

**

* * *

**

**There you have it, readers! Another chapter of TCctH, A Remake! :D**

**So, was this chapter any good? I almost forgot about how Cho was supposed to be expelled from Hogwarts in the first place, then I nearly forgot about Edward basically seeing Cedric ever since he came to Hogwarts. But, other than that, was this chapter any good at all?**

**I'm just so happy at this moment, because **High School Never Ends, The Original Version**, has made its way onto Google! Yep; you heard me right, HSNE, TOV readers! That story can now be found on Google! You just have to type in the title of the story, but don't have the comma in there.**

**My whole family and some friends of mine were so proud of me and my story, though my mom is curious as to who or how it made its way onto there. I'm not sure if someone had put it there in the search, but ah well! It's there at least! :D**

**Please review if you liked the chapter!**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	9. Dumbledore's Army

**Hey readers! Sorry that I haven't updated this story in a long time. **

**I have been stuck of how to update this story, but now, I have finally figured out what to write in this chapter. And, this might make me hate myself later on...**

**Anyways, let's get to it then.**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter NINE**_

**~Third Person POV~**

The hallways were filled with raucous and booming laughter of students, while Draco Malfoy, the rotten Slytherin, stood at the other end of the hallway in a frilly costume, complete with a toy fairy wand, and little fairy wings attached to the dress. The Hufflepuffs were guffawing and pointing at the boy; the Ravenclaws were discretely laughing at him. But, the ones that were the loudest out of all of the houses was the Gryffindors. Each Gryffindor really didn't like Malfoy in particular, for he was such a nasty little pest, always bad-mouthing the house and calling them stuck-up jerks, when really, Malfoy and his house was full of the likes of those people.

Grudgingly, Malfoy began prancing and skipping down the hallway in his ballet flat covered feet, growling and grumbling curses under his breath, glaring darkly over at a certain group who looked smug and amused at Malfoy's humiliating display of the deal Harry and Malfoy made together. "This is -" George began. "Absolutely priceless!" Fred finished for his twin, where the two continued on in their laughter and proceeded to high-five each other.

"This is genius!" Ginny gasped out from her cackling, leaning onto Alice for support. "This is deviously brilliant!" Ron exclaimed, high-fiving Harry's hand who was laughing as well. "Thank you." Bella, Alice and Rosalie said simultaneously together, nodding their heads in approval from the comments made on the prank. Harry had been at a loss of what to do for a punishment for Malfoy, but the Cullen women were his saviors and made sure that Malfoy would get into the costume, thanks to a certain empath in the family.

"He can't stand the fact that he's being humiliated like this, and he's trying to think of a way of getting back at us." Edward murmured to the group. "Well, it's not like he can do anything; not while you and Alice are around." Hermione stated, shaking her head while smirking. "And, he even tries to pull a payback on us, we'll hit him back - harder." Emmett said confidently, bumping fists with Jasper, and the Weasley twins. "Agree with you there, mate." George said to Emmett, snickering over at Malfoy again.

"What is all of this? All of you, get to class this instant!" a shrill voice screeched out in the hallways, where abruptly, the students began fleeing. "Mr. Malfoy, why on earth are you dressed like that?" Professor Umbridge asked Malfoy. "Oh, Harry and his friends did this to me, Professor." Malfoy told her, pointing over at Harry and the others, all of who were trying to escape.

"Stop, all of you." Professor Umbridge ordered to the group, where they all stopped.

"I expect to see every one of you for detention later on today, for you'll be serving it after what you have done to Mister Malfoy here." Professor Umbridge ordered the group, scowling at them, before she walked off; Malfoy snickered, and then walked off as well.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I'm really getting bugged at this wretched hag." Rosalie cursed under her breath once she and her family and friends began walking away from Professor Umbridge's classroom, each of them either holding their sore hands, or wincing in pain from the words written into their skin. "You think we're just peachy keen with her?" Bella grumbled, glaring at her hands.

"We need to do something about her. I'm tired of having to deal with this witch." Harry muttered bitterly. "Yeah; just remember she can punish this whole school if she wants to." Ginny mumbled. "Not like she can fight an army though." Emmett said to himself, shrugging while he and Rosalie walked off to the Hufflepuff table in the Great Hall, once the group entered it. Alice, Jasper and Luna broke off from the group, and made their way over to their table, while the others walked off to the Gryffindor table and sat down together.

When food appeared on their plates, the ones who could eat the food began digging in, while Edward and Bella drank from their goblets that was filled with blood, for the family was unable to go hunting after classes had ended, thanks to having served detention. "Wait a minute!" Ron hissed to himself. "What? Ronny forgot his little bib back in his room?" Fred teased his brother, snickering. "Just shut up and listen for one second, you idiot!" Ron hissed at him, glaring.

"Well, out with it, Ronald. What's got you all worked up?" George asked him, chuckling. "I have an idea of how we can take care of Umbridge." Ron whispered to Harry, Hermione, Reneesme - who had also suffered the same punishment like the others - Ginny, Edward, Bella, Neville and the twins had leant in to hear what Ron's idea was. "What's the plan?" Bella whispered back. "We have to gather up our closest and most trustworthy mates together, in order for this plan to work. Once that's done, we have to go meet somewhere in Hogsmeade***** tomorrow when we go there." Ron whispered to everyone.

"Are you sure we won't get in trouble?" Hermione whispered worriedly to her friends. "Don't worry, Hermione. I'm sure Carlisle and Esme could cover for us. They know that we mean well." Edward assured her, smirking. "What about Professor Black?" Ginny asked. "I'm sure Jacob would want to be apart of this little plan of Ron's." Bella told her, looking up at teacher's table to see that Jacob, Carlisle and Esme were all looking at the group from overhearing the plan that was formulating between them.

"So, it's settled then; tonight, we'll gather up our trustworthy friends," Ron began, gesturing to himself, his siblings, Neville, Hermione and Harry. "And tomorrow, we'll go find a spot for us to discuss this plan out together." Bella finished, nodding.

"Don't forget that we have to go to Honey Dukes." Ginny cut in. "Honey Dukes?" Reneesme asked, tilting her head in confusion. "Honey Dukes is the best candy shop in all of Hogsmeade; they even have candy for you vampires." George explained, smiling. "Something that has blood, I presume?" Edward asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Well, what else are they going to have? Chocolate Bats - Caramel Frozen Stakes - Garlic Shaped White Chocolate?" Fred asked teasingly, and this, they group all laughed.

The next day, everyone was excited to be going off into Hogsmeade, the little town that was beside the Wizard school. Mostly those who were going, were excited that they now had an opportunity to go buy new things for them to either eat, or play with, on their own time. For Harry and his friends, however, they were excited to meeting up with the Cullen siblings for a discussion over Ron's plans. "Did the Cullens say where we're going to meet?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron, the trio leading the large group of friends that they could trust with this plan.

"Not exactly. They said that they would handle finding the right meeting place for all of us." Harry answered. "Oh, look; there's Bella and Edward." Ginny whispered to Hermione, pointing over their heads, where everyone looked to see that the couple were standing by the entrance to Honey Dukes - that was crowded with students - and what else were they doing? Why, kissing each other in public, of course. In their hands were the blood pops that tasted like blood - only sweeter. (The perfect candy for vampires.)

"Oi! Do you two always have to be sucking face?" Fred called out to the two, laughing when he received glares from the two. "Where are we supposed to meet together?" Harry asked Edward and Bella once the group reached them. "We'll be meeting in a basement under a little pub. The others are there now." Bella told them, sticking the blood pop back into her mouth, while Edward copied her.

"You think we could go there now? We gathered up all of mates that we could trust." Ron informed them, jutting a thumb over his shoulder to the other students that were behind them. Of the group of friends that Ron, Hermione and Harry could trust were Hannah Abbott, Lavender Brown, Katie Bell - a Quidditch team-mate -, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Marrieta Edgecomb, Justin Fletchley-Finch, Seamus Finnigan, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, the Patil twins and several other fellow friends. All in all, this group was a fairly large one.

"Sure, but we have to make sure that we don't look suspicious. There are other teachers around here, so make sure that you act normal while following us." Edward instructed the group, to which they nodded. Edward and Bella then turned around, and holding hands, they began walking, with the group following after them, while they chatted amongst themselves, so they wouldn't seem suspicious.

"Momma, Daddy!" Bella and Edward looked up when they heard their daughter yell out, and saw her little form skipping towards them, looking rather adorable in her little sundress that Alice had made her wear. "What is, Ness?" Edward asked her, crouching down to her level when she stopped in front of them. "Where's Jakey? He's not with us at the meeting." Reneesme asked her parents, pouting, for she missed her Jake. "Sweetie, he's out with the Pack. They thought that surveying the area for any enemies - like the Volturi - would be a good idea if we're going to be busy with this meeting." Bella informed her daughter.

"Oh." Reneesme said, her shoulders slumping. "Come on; we're going to start the meeting soon." Edward told her, lifting her up in his arms, where the group continue moving onwards. The group weaved their way around other students and townsfolk, while they followed Bella and Edward. They then came to a lone little pub away from the other buildings of Hogsmeade, and followed the couple inside, down a set of stairs and into a basement where the rest of the Cullen siblings waited.

"Please don't send our daughter out on her own anymore." Edward muttered bitterly to his siblings once he and his small family sat down with his siblings. The other sat down in the chairs that were there for them, while Ron, Hermione and Harry walked up to the front of the basement, but mostly everyone jumped when they heard the sound of thundering footsteps coming from the stairs. "Relax, it's just us." Jacob assured the students, once he came into view with the rest of the pack following behind him, and the Imprints following after the pack.

The pack and the Imprints stood in the back of the basement, while everyone looked up to the front of the room where the Cullens and the famous trio stood waiting. "Hi." Harry said to the group awkwardly. "What are we here for?" Katie Bell asked out when silence settled in briefly. "Well, Ron here has come up with a plan to stop Professor Umbridge." Hermione explained. "Technically, Emmett came up with it." Ron added in. "Huh? What plan did I come up with?" Emmett asked, looking up from his little blood pop.

"The one of how Professor Umbridge wouldn't be able to fight an army." Ron told him. "I came up with that?" Emmett asked stupidly, before he was whacked upside the head by his wife. "Yes, Emmett, you did." Jasper spoke to him slowly, snickering over at his brother. "An Army? We're going to be an army against that hag?" Seamus asked the trio. "Yes; we'll be an army against Umbridge." Alice told the group. "How can we fight a teacher? She can get us expelled from the school." Neville spoke up from beside Luna.

"We're not going to specifically attack her directly. First off, we're going to band together - if you want to join that is - and we'll be practicing spells that'll help us through fighting Umbridge." Edward explained to the group. "But don't we need a teacher? We need someone who knows fighting spells, and any other spells. We don't know a lot." Colin spoke up next. "Easy; we have Harry teach us." Reneesme assured the group, where everyone turned to Harry.

"Me? I can't be the teacher!" Harry cried out. "Harry, you know the most spells out of all of us. You're perfect for being our leader and teacher. Come on, you have to be the leader." Bella pleaded with him."Why can't Jacob be the teacher; he is a real teacher, after all." Harry argued, where everyone looked over at Jacob, and the wolf pack sneered over at him while he glowered at his friends.

"I may be a teacher, but I don't know a lot of spells, Harry." Jacob told him, shrugging his shoulders. "Please, Harry, be our teacher!" Reneesme pleaded with him in her shrill voice. The others then proceeded with begging along with Reneesme, where in the end, Harry groaned out. "Alright, I'll be your teacher!" Harry practically shouted to the group, silencing their pleading. The group however cheered quietly for Harry, and there, the group lined up to sign their names on the list of the army.

The group decided to call their group, _"Dumbledore's Army" _in honor of their humble headmaster.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"So, if we're going to do this, then we'll need a classroom or something for us to use." Harry stated as he walked briskly, leading the group back to the entrance of the castle. The Cullen siblings were scattered among the cluster of students, and the wolf pack - in their wolf form for some reason - was in the back. "Question is, where are we going to find a big enough classroom for us?" Edward wondered out loud.

"The Shrinking Shack?" Ginny asked. "No, too small." Harry immediately answered. "The Gryffindor Common Room?" Seamus suggested next. "Too obvious, and still too small." Ron answered next. "The Forbidden Forest?" Jasper suggested. "Too dangerous." Edward told him. "Who cares of where we'll be doing this. It's fun - breaking the rules for once." Hermione said in a jittery voice, giggling. The others laughed at her obvious excitement.

"We'll try to find a room later. Let's just get to somewhere private and discuss of how we're going to hold meetings and everything." Harry said to the group once they entered the castle again. They began following after Harry, while Neville strayed off from the group. "Neville, where are you going?" Luna asked him. "Oh, I forgot something in one of the classrooms. Go on without me." Neville assured the group, before he walked off again.

Neville went off into a classroom, and picked up his book that was in his desk that he usually sat in, before he turned around and left the classroom. _Damn; Slytherins are coming this way._ Neville thought to himself once he looked up and indeed saw two large Slytherin students making their way towards him. Neville walked through the two, and his skin paled while the Slytherins laughed at his frightened face. Neville then hurried out, weaving his way around students.

He came to a hallway where there were very little students walking around, and when no students were in sight, a large, creaking noise sounded behind Neville. He turned around, and looked to see that the walls were sinking in as two large dark door was beginning to sink into the wall. Once the doors were done sinking inwards, the doors slowly opened to reveal the inside of an empty, large room.

With a sudden idea in his head, Neville whirled on his heels and stumbled down the corridors when he ran quickly, hoping that he would be able to find Harry and the others. He ran and ran, until he finally spotted his friends in a courtyard, sitting in a loose circle. "Harry!" Neville shouted, running up to the group and stumbling to a stop where he panted, out of breath. "What is it, Neville?" Harry asked him when he walked up to him. Neville held up his index finger, silently telling him to wait a moment for him to catch his breath.

When he had all of his breath back, Neville stood up straight, and looked at Harry seriously, where he said, "I found the perfect room for DA."

The group raced through the corridors of the castle, following after Neville to where he had found the perfect classroom for DA to hold meetings and lessons. And there, after walking for so long, they came to where two large doors were sinking into the walls. Eventually, when the doors had finished sinking into the walls, the two large dark doors opened up to reveal the inside of the classroom.

"What is this place?" Rosalie asked out loud, when the group stepped inside the room. "I only heard rumors about this place. Some call it the "Come-and-Go" room, but this room is really called "Room of Requirement"." Edward stated, shrugging. "Well, this room looks big enough for us to use. We should start the lessons soon." Harry said, walking down the small steps and into the sunken area of the room.

**

* * *

**

**And, I'll stop there for now. Sorry it took me a while to really update this story. I was trying to figure out how to start off this chapter.**

**As for why I said I would hate myself in the beginning author's note, I was hoping to stretch the story out a bit more, before they would start DA, but I was at a loss of ideas, and thought, "well, might as well just start DA."**

**So, did any of you like this chapter? Any good at all?**

**Please let me know in a review, and if you could all go vote on the poll, on my profile, it'd be greatly appreciated! Also, if you liked HSNE, TOV, and was one of those readers who were willingly to take the quiz for the story, then go to my second website, and to the "Link" section, and scroll down to the bottom, where the first part of the HSNE, TOV Quiz is there! :D**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	10. First Lesson and Visitors

_**Chapter TEN**_

**~Jasper Hale/Whitlock~**

My family and I left the Room for Requirement, to go and gather up the students in our DA. After we found them and brought them to the R.f.R, we came inside to see that Harry was standing in front of the fireplace, with the others scattered along the room.

"That's everybody." I announced after the doors slid shut. Harry nodded, his nerves peeking. I sent a dose of serenity his way, and he smiled in thanks at me. "Hi." Harry greeted everyone.

"So, what's our first lesson?" Katie Bell called out. "Well, our first lesson is the spell used for stunning opponents. Two students will come here after the others step back at a respectful distance, and at any given time, either student can cast the spell at one another. We'll see who can successfully cast the spell, and who needs to practice more. That's all." Harry explained.

"How do we pronounce the incantation of the spell, Harry?" Emmett asked. "It's simple - the spell is called _Stupefy_. So, just sound it out - _STOO-puh-fye._" Harry told him. The students all practiced the pronunciation of the spell; everyone was able to say the spell.

"So, how about a demonstration? Any volunteers?" Harry asked, pulling out his wand. Edward stepped up after kissing Bella's forehead affectionately, and went to join Harry out there. "Everyone back up!" Ron shouted, with everyone hurriedly backing away from the two. Edward and Harry stopped at a distance, where they would be able to fire the spells at one another, and their wands at ready, they waited.

Abruptly, both Edward and Harry shouted at the same time, _"Stupefy!"_

A red light shot out, and flew at them. And, soon, they fell back on their bums. "Edward!" "Harry!" Hermione and Bella squealed; Bella ran to Edward's side, while Hermione ran to Harry's side. "I'm fine, love; really." Edward assured his wife as she hovered near him while he stood to his feet. "That's the spell; good aim, Edward." Harry murmured while he too stood up.

"Anyone else want to go?" Harry asked while he moved off to the side.

"Me!" Emmett yelled, and raced to the middle. "I'll go." Alice said, stepping out from my arm, a smirk on her face. "Alice..." I trailed off worriedly. Even though I knew Emmett would never harm my Alice, I still worry. "Jazz, I'll be fine. Trust me." Alice murmured to me, giggling, before she skipped over to our large brother.

"Alright; step away from each other at least 12 paces." Harry instructed, where Emmett went towards the fireplace, and Alice walked back in my direction. They turned to face each other, wands at their sides. "Whenever you're ready." Harry stated.

_"Stupefy!" _Emmett immediately shouted. The red light bolted towards my unprotected Alice -

_"Protego!" _Alice shouted, and then, the spell bounced off of the invisible barrier. "Hey! No barriers!" Emmett whined. _"Stupefy!" _Alice shouted the second the barrier was lifted away. The red light shot out of her wand, and hit Emmett square in the chest. He flew backwards, and landed on his bum.

"Cheers to the pixie!" Fred shouted, clapping loudly. His twin, and others, joined in, while Alice stood straighter and smiled. "Excellent showing of how to protect yourself, Alice. You can use _Protego_ in order to protect yourself from that spell, and it will work.*****" Harry explained. "Aw, come on! You didn't say we could use those type of spells!" Emmett complained while he leapt to his feet.

"Sorry, Emmett." Harry muttered, scratching his neck.

More little stand offs continued, before it came down to Hermione and Bella.

"This should be interesting." Ron muttered to Edward, watching Hermione walk away from Bella, who also walked away from her.

I watched with keen interest; my family and I knew that Bella wasn't much of a fighter unless needed be. I had no idea whether she would let Hermione win this match, or if she was going to make Hermione work for it.

"Begin." Harry called out.

After a tense moment of silence.

_"Stupefy!" _Hermione called out. The red light shot out, and flew towards Bella. She tensed, before she jumped up into the air. "What?" Hermione hissed, faltering. Bella landed to the ground, where Hermione shouted the stunning spell at her again. And, again, Bella dodged it. Again and again, Hermione tried to stun Bella, but like a stealthy newborn, Bella jumped and dodged this way and that across the middle of the room, dodging the spell.

Finally, after Bella landed back in her original spot, Bella shouted the stunning spell at Hermione, and she went down. "Whoa." Ginny whispered, while Ron ran to Hermione's aid. "What were you trying to do there, Bella?" Luna asked Bella after Hermione walked off to the side. "I was merely demonstrating what would happen if you were up against a vampire." Bella said to the group. "She's right. We need to prepare all of you for not only for Umbridge, but for a newborn army as well." Alice spoke up, walking over to Bella.

"Why do we need to be prepared for an army?" Ron asked out loud.

"Because, a while back, Harry had a vision of the Volturi planning on coming here, to Hogwarts." Edward stated out loud next, crossing his arms. "He did?" Hermione asked accusingly, glaring minutely at Harry who hung his head down quietly.

"Yes; apparently one of the Guard members have found us, and have found out of us killing Felix. And, now they alerted the Volturi. So, they will be gathering newborns up, to come and defeat us." Bella explained. "What? Why haven't you alerted Headmaster Dumbledore?" Dennis Creevey shouted out frantically, looking at us Cullens like we had grown separate heads.

"We've actually already alerted him thanks to Carlisle." I assured them. "Dumbledore knows that Volturi will be coming after us, and if they do come to the school we want all of you to be prepared for it." Rosalie told them. "So, with this little army of ours, and our plan to stop Umbridge, why not stop Newborn Vampires coming to suck your blood?" Emmett had joked light-heartedly with the students, while at the end of his question-like statement, he said the last few lines off in a very "Dracula" accent.

Some students laughed quietly.

"Well, I think the extra abilities to fight against Newborns, is a great idea." Harry stated encouragingly.

"So, what spell are we going to do next?" Seamus asked next after a few moments of silence. "It seems everyone has gotten the hang of the stunning spell, so, how about we tackle the disarming spell next?" Harry suggested. "Disarming spell?" Reneesme asked frightfully. _Oh, silly Reneesme_. I thought to myself, chuckling quietly at my niece. "It's not what you think it is, darling." Edward assured his daughter, patting her head softly. "This spell will disarm your opponent of their wand whenever you're in a battle." Harry explained.

"Okay. Who are we going to be using it on?" Angelina Johnson asked.

"We -" Fred began. "Have that covered." George finished, smirking along with his brother. They rushed off over to a corner of the room, before they dragged out a dummy wooden looking robot that looked like the night watchman, Filch. "We built this -" George began. "Figuring we would need it eventually -" Fred added in. "So, let's use this!" the twins finished together.

"Perfect. So, to say the disarming spell, you have to be pretty clear in the pronunciation. The spell is called _Expelliarmus_. So, repeat after me. _ex-pel-ee-AR-mus_." Harry instructed. "_ex-pel-ee-AR- mus_." the others repeated. Some stumbled, like Nessie and Neville, but most of us could say it. "Good. Now, please watch as I disarm this Filch er... robot, the proper way." Harry stated, turning his back to us.

He held up his wand, pointed it at the robot, and took a deep breath in. Then, he exhaled slowly. "_Expelliarmus!_" Harry shouted, flicking his wrist as well, before the robot was disarmed of the spare wand in its hands. "Make sure you flick your wrist like mine, or the spell won't work." Harry informed us.

"I'd like to give it a go." I volunteered immediately, stepping forward. Harry nodded, and stepped aside for me to try. I rose my wand, before flicking my wrist and shouting, "_Expelliarmus!_" The wand that had been placed back in the robot's hand, flew out of its hand. The others clapped for me.

"Excellent work, Jasper. Anyone else want to try?" Harry asked. Other students immediately began disarming the robot easily, except for Reneesme and Neville; they were the only two having difficulty in getting the spell down. "All you need is some practice; you'll get the hang of it soon." Harry had reassured them, smiling.

Suddenly, we heard the distant chiming of the school bell. "It appears we've run out of time. Let's meet up again in how, 2 days?" Harry asked. Everyone murmured the agreement before we all left the room. Once we walked out of the room, I looked over to the windows once I had smelt rain, and indeed, it was raining - quite hard too. "Guess we didn't hear it while practicing." Emmett muttered, shrugging his shoulders.

In our large group, we hurried along the corridors towards our houses in the castle, we gathered anything that we might need later on - such as a book or something, because it was around dinner time - before heading off to the Great Hall. We entered, and Alice and I sat down at our table, hand-in-hand.

The Great Hall filled up, and when I felt a spike of uncontrollable lust, I looked over my shoulder and scoffed. "What is it?" Alice asked me once she heard my scoff. "I understand that Edward and Bella are still technically newlyweds, but seriously; there are younger children here." I muttered, nodding my head over at the couple. Bella and Edward had entered the Hall, kissing and otherwise groping at one another openly. And, Reneesme was right in front of them no less.

"Make them feel embarrassed." Alice hissed to me; too quick for even Bella and Edward to catch the gist of her words. I nodded, then sent a spark of embarrassment, as well as some nervousness their way. Seconds later, Edward and Bella glared my way. "Worked like a charm." I murmured to my Alice, who giggled and kissed my cheek.

Dumbledore, the teachers, and Hagrid, appeared at the table in front of the Great Hall, while food appeared in front of us students. 15 minutes in the meal, Hagrid disappeared from the table when Filch galloped into the hall, and hissed the Dumbledore about something with visitors outside of the castle. After Hagrid had left to go retrieve the visitors, I looked nervously over at Alice, wondering if she knew anything about these visitors.

"I don't know who these visitors could be, Jazz. We have to wait and see when they'll come in." Alice whispered to me sadly, pouting. I patted her hand, sighing. "Edward, do you know who these visitors might be?" Bella - across the hall at the Gryffindor table - whispered to Edward. "I'm just as blind as Alice in this one, love. There are too many thoughts going about now, for me to pinpoint on these visitors." Edward murmured back to her; he was having struggles like Alice? That's a first.

"Wha' 're you thoo' mutterin' abou'? D'frink up yer' blood!" Ron had sniped - full mouthed of food - at Bella and Edward, smirking at his joking. Edward and Bella chuckled half-heartedly, and took their goblets in their hands and began drinking their blood.

Rather 20 minutes later, Hagrid appeared back in the Great Hall, with seven cloaked people following behind him. The Hall grew quiet while the visitors and Hagrid made their way back up to the front of the Hall. Professor McGonagall had also disappeared from the head table, but I was more so focused on the visitors. Dumbledore stood, and shook each of the visitors' hands. Then, he turned to us students.

"Students and faculty! I have some news for all of you. It appears we have 7 rather late new students joining us here at Hogwarts. They come from the United States, and will be joining the Fifth Years. You will get to know their names soon because we will be placing them in their new houses, and then you'll have time to get to know one another later." Dumbledore announced, and with a wave of his hand, all of the food disappeared. "Aw, come on!" Ron complained under his breath from the Gryffindor table.

Professor McGonagall returned, with the stool, and wizard hat, placing it near the head table. She took out a unrolled parchment from her robes, and unrolled it open. "Crowley, Tyler." she crowed. The first cloaked figured lowered his hood, and there stood Tyler Crowley, the one my family and I all knew from Forks High School. Immediately, my entire family tensed, except for Reneesme and Jacob.

"Momma, Daddy - why did you freeze?" Reneesme asked Edward and Bella from the Gryffindor table, poking Edward's arm. But, they remained frozen. We stayed like so, while the hat sorted out the seven visitors. Tyler Crowley went to Gryffindor; the next visitor, which by some mistake of the ABC order, was Ben Cheney. He was placed in Ravenclaw. Next, was Lauren Mallory - the third visitor. She was placed in Slytherin. Next, was Mike Newton, the fourth visitor; he too was placed in Gryffindor. After him, was the fifth visitor - Jessica Stanley; she went to Hufflepuff. The sixth visitor, Angela Weber, went to Ravenclaw. And, finally, Eric Yorkie - the last visitor - went to Hufflepuff.

After they all had sat down somewhere at their respective tables, Alice hissed to me, "We're all going outside of the Hall - you, me, Edward, Bella, Emmett and Rosalie - in 1.75 minutes." Thankfully, Alice had said it loud enough for our siblings to hear. And, after the 1.75 minutes were up, I hopped up to my feet. "Where are you going?" Luna asked us dreamily. "Oh, we have to finish our homework is all. See you tomorrow, Luna." Alice had lied convincingly enough to her, smiling sweetly as we hurried off.

We escaped from the Great Hall, and ran off some distance from the Great Hall, before stopping. "How could you not see them coming, Alice?" Edward hissed directly at my wife. I growled at him, pulling Alice protectively into my side. "Well, maybe if Jacob wasn't a shape shifter then I would've seen them coming here!" Alice snarled at him. "And what's your excuse? How come you couldn't read their minds?" I growled at him, angry he was attacking Alice.

Edward shifted awkwardly on the spot, while Bella defended him. "He could pinpoint their thoughts amongst the other students." Bella snapped at us. "Please! He should've been able to hear them over the others!" Alice growled, rolling her eyes. "Shut up, Alice! You're making Edward feel guilty." Bella snarled at her, rubbing Edward's arms and kissing his cheek.

"Well, make him apologize for yelling at my wife!" I sniped at Bella. "Tell Alice to apologize as well!" Bella growled defensively, her anger boiling.

"You four, stop arguing!" Rosalie had snapped at us, but we ignored her.

"All of you, be quiet!" Esme's shriek caused us to look over at where she was walking out of the Great Hall with Carlisle, Jacob and Reneesme. "Now, this is no one's fault. We knew with Jacob being a shape shifter, he would impaired Alice's seeing, but he can't help that, nor can Alice. And, as for Edward not being able to hear Mike's, Jessica's, Eric's, Tyler's, Lauren's, Angela's and Ben's thoughts, he clearly couldn't hear them over other students, so that isn't his fault as well. So, Bella, Jasper, Edward and Alice, stop fighting this instant." Carlisle ordered sternly, scowling at us to see if we would argue.

We didn't. We remained silent, hanging our heads in shame. "We tried to stop them." Emmett cut the silence, where we - Alice, Bella, Edward and I - minutely glared at him. He means, _Rosalie_ tried to stop us.

"Do you think any of them noticed us?" Bella asked worriedly. "They will once all of you go to your classes in the day. My suggestion is to keep a low profile; stay hidden from them for as long as possible, and please try not to come into contact with them. Unfortunately, for Jacob, Esme and I, we have to because we are teachers. But, for all of you, try to stay hidden from them, alright?" Carlisle instructed, to which we nodded to.

We fled back to our houses, getting a head start on our homework.

**

* * *

*****I don't know if **_Protego_** really works against the **_Stupefy _**spell.***

**I'd thought I would give this to all of you readers, to see if you think this is good, so I know that I really don't need music to type up a chapter. (I really didn't listen to any HP score music while typing this up.)**

**Please review.**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	11. AN  An Updated Update

**A/N - July 18th, 2011:**

**Hey there, readers. I decided to just do a little edit here in the story with the Cullen siblings' placements in the school, in the first chapter. I realize now that placing them in their 5th and 4th years would mean they would have to be 15 and 14, or at least somewhere around that age. So, I switched their years, going up one for both, but leaving Reneesme in her 2nd year. (Simply, their story is they had attended other magical schools before in the Muggle states, before they decided to transfer.)**

**And, one reader had pointed out before that they believe Dumbledore would never allow Vampires into Hogwarts. I may agree with them, since it could be part of Dumbledore's character, but I had explained in the first chapter that Carlisle had went to Hogwarts after his first century of being a vampire, got his education of magic, and he does know Dumbledore quite well - making Dumbledore view him a close friend, practically a brother even. He trusts Carlisle and the family, to not attack any of the students and harm anyone while attending the school year. **

**So, while it has been a long time since I've last updated this story, I would appreciated it if any readers that are die-hard HP fans could tell me if there's anything bothering them with the story. I would like to keep all my readers happy while reading, meaning I would like to fix my mistakes. **

**I am doing my best in improving on my writing skills - no matter how many times readers say my stories are excellent reads, and I'm an amazing writer, I'm not phenomenal. I'm no J.K. Rowling, or Stephen King, or any other amazing writer that's out there, famous for their masterpieces called books. I can only learn, however, if I have someone tell me how they honestly felt about the story, as well as honestly pointing out my mistakes. **

**I'd like to also point out to any of my readers here, that while I won't be truly updating this story until after 10 stories of my "FIVE-STORIES-AT-A-TIME" list, get's finished, that Chapter 11 of this story will have to get rewritten, as it seems to me, it's not that great. It's totally choppy, completely out of context and just very random. I believe when I rewrite it, it should be more focused in with the story while it does focus on other things as well. Just, not to the point of where it's ridiculously irrelevant.**

**Please, be patient for any of your favorite stories of mine to be updated. (That's of course, if there's any of my older readers still waiting around me to kick myself to get to writing the chapter.) I'm focusing on my more newer stories, because those seem to be where I constantly get new ideas for chapters. So, again, please be patient.**

**I just thought it'd be nice of me to let you in on what happened to me during my absence, and when the story would get updated once more. **

**On one last note, I would appreciate it if any readers could go to my profile, and vote on the poll that's there. It involves on my more, eh, somewhat popular stories. That decision is important, and I would love to get some help from fellow readers.**

**Now, with that, I bid you all farewell for now.**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


End file.
